Unleashing The Impossible
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: When Galen Marek escapes from Darth Vader and execution, he finds himself in a new world, the world of a heroine who can do anything and fights villains bent on world conquest. Now, Galen must learn to trust in the Force and become a hero in his own way, but what happens when his past starts to haunt him? My first KP Story/Crossover! Feel free to review & rate as you please! Enjoy!
1. The New World

Hello again, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**! I know that I have already written a lot of stories, but this year, ideas just keep coming to me, and I have to write this one! This is my first **Kim Possible** story, so I hope you all like this! This is also my second **Star Wars: The Force Unleashed** story. I thought long and hard about this crossover, so I hope you all like this! Here is the start to my new story, **Unleashing The Impossible**. Please review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 1: The New World

"You have served your purpose well my apprentice but I have no further use for you." Vader said before taking a breath. It was then the figure on the ground looked up he had a buzz cut that was close to the top of his head, deep brown eyes, a dark blue shirt on with a metal shoulder piece on his right shoulder, tan pants, and dark brown boots, the figures name was Starkiller Vader's secret apprentice. Vader then walked to the door of the dark room with the only lighting being the floor panels and the red lights on the walls that marked where the Stormtroopers were standing.

"Kill him." Darth Vader ordered one of the Stormtroopers near the door before walking out. All the Stormtroopers walked forward intending to finish off the person on the floor, knowing full well what would happen if they reported failure. It was then the figure grabbed his chains and the lights went out. All the Stormtroopers immediately fired their blaster rifles at the spot they thought the person was at, only to hit air.

"What happened?" asked one of the Stormtroopers as they began looking for their target. "Where is he?" another Stormtrooper asked just before a blue lightsaber pierced his stomach. At the sound of their comrade dying all the Stormtroopers fired where the assailant had been, only for two more to fall victim to the assailants lightsabers. The assailant then seemingly appeared out of nowhere next to another Stormtrooper and cut him down before cutting another Stormtrooper seemingly in half, the assailant then finished off the second to last Stormtrooper. Seeing that he was the only one left the last Stormtrooper backed up against the door just before the person that had killed the rest of his comrades stabbed him with both lightsabers and cutting him in thirds.

Starkiller then walked out of the open door and down the hall thinking, "_Betrayed by Vader for the last time. A new journey begins._"

"_With something worth fighting for_." Starkiller thought as he cut down two more Stormtroopers before spotting a droid with a flame thrower, "_Someone worth dying for._" Starkiller then ran forward and ducked as the droid shot a burst of flames at him his momentum somehow carrying under the droid. He then jumped up and slashed the gas container on the droids back and used Force Lightning on the new cut causing the droid to explode. He then walked down the corridor to the lift and got in thinking, "_And I will not stop, and I will not rest._"

"_Vader can't stop me now!_" Starkiller thought to himself as he activated both his lightsabers upon seeing the small army of Stormtroopers and Flame droids. Starkiller then charged forward and cut down five Stormtroopers before jumping in the air and rolling to the side cutting down two more Stormtroopers. Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper fell to Starkiller's lightsabers, he even used the Force to crush a flame droid and he then threw it into another group of Stormtroopers. It was then he realized he was surrounded he slashed at ten more Stormtroopers before he called out to the Force as he began to levitate in the air as he crossed his arms. When he was high enough he let out a primal roar as the first to circles of Stormtroopers were turned to ash, the others were hit with so much Force that when they hit the ground they were dead on impact.

Starkiller then looked around seeing no new enemies he put his lightsabers on a harness strapped to his chest, he then heard a whiling sound and saw a droid that looked like it had some kind of fluid in it's central processer. The droid then let out a weird shrill as the fluid turned yellow as it sent out a massive electrical charge. Starkiller was caught by surprise, just barely managing to catch the electricity, he then sent a massive amount of Force lightning at the droid temporarily stunning it.

Taking advantage of the situation Starkiller charged forward, grabbing and activating his lightsabers in the process and then he threw the lightsabers at the one of the droids legs, Starkiller then jumped on top of the droid and repeatedly stabbed at the droid, causing said droid to flail and send out random discharges of electricity. Hacking of the droids electrical dischargers Starkiller then jumped to one of it's legs and chopped it off before landing on the ground. The droid then tried to swing one of it's wounded legs at Starkiller only to be met by a Force grip and to then be levitated into the air. Starkiller then used the Force to crush the droids legs in, he then jumped up and cut the droid in the green fluid and upon his descent he finished cutting the droid in half. Starkiller then deactivated his lightsabers and walked to the lift.

"_Vader can't stop me now, nothing can._" Starkiller thought to himself as he opened the lift and went to the docking bay.

_Meanwhile several floors below…_

Vader was in a room filled with cloning tanks, Vader then turned on the lights and turned his back just as one of the clones opened it's eyes to reveal a full black eye before it turned into a calm blue.

Outside, Galen Marek sees the _Rogue Shadow_ perched on the landing dock. Sensing trouble, he turns around and notices the doors crippling open, revealing Vader himself. _Not this time!_ Galen thinks to himself as he runs over to the ship and started up its systems. Inside of the ship were his Jedi Robes and a deactivated PROXY.

Vader slowly walked after Starkiller and watched as he took off. He didn't even bother to go after him as he flew into the sky. Turning around to take care of business, he noticed a bright light spark up the sky, causing him to turn around again. _Mysterious_. The Dark Lord thought to himself before leaving.

The _Rogue Shadow_ appeared out of the bright light and soon landed in what appeared to be a suburban city near a large building. It was dark at night, and no one seemed to notice. It was a crash-landing, however, and Galen sighed as he shut down the ship. He then turned to PROXY and pressed a device on the back of his head, waking him up. "Ah, Master! How nice it is to finally see you alive!" he stated.

"PROXY, we are on a different planet, and I can't contact anyone in the Alliance. Can you try to find out some things about this place?" he asked. "Of course, Master. After all, I am in your debt for saving me, even after my Primary Programing was erased." PROXY stated. Galen smirked and started to walk out of the _Rogue Shadow_. Only with his blue shirt and cargo pants, he wandered around as the _Rogue Shadow_ went into Stealth Mode.

It took about all night for Galen to explore the city. "So far, I'm on a planet called Earth, this city is called Middleton in the State of Colorado, the year is 2004, and there are millions of people who attempt to take over the world for their own heinous deeds." He said to himself as he read a newspaper.

At that moment, he stopped in front of a building. "The Middleton Library." He said to himself. "The best place to start." With that, he walked into the building and looked around at all the books.

Inside of the library, he started his reading from books about the genesis of Earth to the Revolutionary War. He set the books down hard onto a table, getting everyone's attention. Galen took no notice to this, however, and started to read the first book. After an hour, he moved onto the next book, and so on.

Sometime later, two teens entered the library. One was in an aqua-blue shirt and denim jeans, a redhead. The other was in a red shirt with tan pants, a blonde. In his pocket was a pink, naked mole rat.

The two teens approached a desk, where one of the librarians were. "I'd like to check out '_The Ultimate Guide to Rocket Science_' please." Kim, the redhead said. The librarian at the desk looked to her computer and sighed. "I'm sorry, but all of our books are currently being used by another visitor, Miss Possible." Sara, the librarian replied.

Kim Possible looked to her friend, Ron Stoppable, with disbelief. "Who could be reading every single book in the library?" Ron asked. Rufus, Ron's Naked Mole Rat Pet, came out and started to squeak complaints. Sara nudged her head to the right, where they saw dozens of carts full of books near a teenager in a blue shirt and cargo pants.

"Let me have a _word_ with our reader." Kim angrily said. With that, she walked off to the boy, with Ron waiting back at the desk with Sara.

Galen finished up reading '_The Ultimate Guide to Rocket Science_' and laid it down on the cart. A girl then walked up to him and slammed her hand on the table, but he didn't mind. "You have a book that I'm looking for, sir." She said. Galen, now reading a book on tae kwon do, picked up the book and gave it to her. "Don't worry, I'm done with it." He said.

Kim looked to the boy suspiciously. He didn't even bother to raise his head, so she couldn't make out the details of his face. "Um, thank you." She said. The boy nodded before Kim walked off.

"How long has he been there?" Ron asked Sara when Kim came back. Sara sighed and pulled up a list. "Ever since this morning. He has already read every ancient, science, history, English and math book, but has never laid a hand on anything nonfiction." She explained. "Well, that's a way to learn." Kim remarked as she watched the boy put down his last book.

"I'm not checking anything out, but if you please, can I have access to a computer?" the young teen asked. Sara nodded and pointed her finger to a desk full of computers. The teenage boy looked back and nodded. "Thanks." He said.

Kim and Ron looked to each other with confusion before they left the library.

At the computers, Galen started to look up every event that had happened in history. From the 1800's to the current time, he found everything to be intriguing. He then came across a site called . There, he found out more, this time about a girl named Kim Possible, who claims that she can do anything. After reading her autobiography, he found a site where he learned about everyone else. There was a whole family of Possibles. He practically looked through every bio of every person.

Late at night, Galen walked out of the library and went back to the _Rogue Shadow_. As he entered, he saw PROXY waiting for him. "Ah, Master, I hope your expedition went well." The droid said. Galen smirked and nodded. "I now know everything about this planet." He stated before inserting a drive into the back of PROXY's head. "This information will give you data on every person on Earth so that I know what to expect." He explained.

"Yes, Master." PROXY replied. Galen then sat down and started to bring up pictures of Earth Vehicles. "Master, might I ask what you are doing?" PROXY asked.

"I've programmed the Emergency Booster on this ship to become my personal vehicle." He explained. To prove his point, the Booster emerged from the back and then took the form of a motorcycle. Galen then started to put in some data into the console, causing a flat, rectangle-shaped object to slowly appear. "Everyone on Earth also has what is called a Credit Card, which is an alternate use to use this planet's currency. Right now, I have just made my own." Galen said to himself.

PROXY, now with the data transfer complete, looked to Galen. "Master, how exactly do you plan to… 'blend in' with the people of Earth?" he asked. Galen turned around and smiled. "Tomorrow, I will attend the Middleton High School as a new student, and as for crime on this planet, that will come later." He replied.

The next morning, Galen arrived early at the Middleton High School. The first thing he did was memorize every room and structure of the school before heading to the principal to be initiated as an official student. He had come up with an impressive and believable resume, and after meeting with the principal, he started his first day of high school as a Junior.

Kim, Ron, and their friend, Monique, all arrived soon later with the other students. Monique looked up and saw the billboard. "Looks like we have a new guest." She said, getting Kim and Ron to look up as well, seeing that the sign had the words, 'Welcome New Student'.

"Wonder what she's like." Ron wondered. Kim gave Ron a glare before talking. "It _could_ be a guy." She suggested. They then passed by Tara and Marcella, talking about the new student. "Whoever it is, I hear he already has his own Credit Card." Tara said.

"It's official, the new student is a boy." Kim stated playfully. Ron groaned while Rufus came out of his pocket, cheering for Kim's theory.

As Kim, Ron and Monique were walking to the school, Ron stopped to take some pictures. "We don't have time for this, Ron!" Kim explained. "Hey, I may have been fired as the school reporter, but I at least want to find some sign of the new student." He explained.

Just as Ron was about to take another picture, Bonnie Rockwaller, a member of the Cheerleader Squad, got in the way. Ron immediately lifted up the camera and cleared his throat. "Bonnie, you're in the way." He stated.

Bonnie only scoffed and grabbed Ron's camera. "If you're not going to take a picture of me, then you shouldn't even be taking pictures at all." She retorted. Kim and Monique both gasped as Bonnie then threw the camera to the wall of the school.

Before the camera could make impact, a boy in a black shirt and denim jeans appeared and jumped into the air, catching the camera. Everyone gasped and then cheered as Bonnie just stuttered.

Galen walked up to Bonnie while looking at the camera she was about to smash. "What a nice camera." He stated. Bonnie just tightened her fist as her boyfriend, Brick Flagg, walked up with her upon seeing this. "You shouldn't treat it so roughly." He teased.

"Who are you?!" Brick demanded. Galen only chuckled as he placed the instant camera up to his face. "Say 'cheese'." He teased. Unprepared for the Flash, Brick immediately turned away after his picture was taken.

Kim, Ron, and Monique all washed in surprise and amusement as the new student took pictures of Bonnie and Brick. "You think that there'd hardly be any student who would stand up to those two, huh, KP?" Ron asked. Kim just shrugged as the picture of Brick came out.

Galen looked to the picture before smacking it onto Brick's face. He then turned to Bonnie and took her picture, which she was unprepared for as well. Galen looked to her picture and chuckled. "It looks good, but the quality of the real deal is terrible." He quipped to them before walking towards Kim, Ron and Monique. Brick and Bonnie looked to their pictures and gasped in horror at how bad they looked when they were taken.

Ron looked to the new student and gulped. "I'd rather have my good looks." He begged. The new student only chuckled and threw back the camera. "Keep it safe." He simply said. Ron looked in confusion as he looked to his camera. The new student then turned back and looked to Rufus. "Nice Naked Mole Rat. Smarty Mart?" he asked. Ron smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed. The new student smiled back and walked off into the school, while Kim and Monique looked to each other with confusion. "I think that this guy is okay." Kim said.

Later on, all the students were waiting in their Chemistry Class. Mr. Steve Barkin, the teacher who could do about anything in life, entered the room. "Okay, students, listen up!" he yelled. "Today, we have a new student joining us as Middleton High, and you are all to give him a big welcome." He announced. "And as Juniors, I expect you all to be on your **BEST BEHAVIOR** for him!" he yelled out additionally.

At that moment, Galen walked into the room, eating an apple as he walked. He then looked to the students and winked. "Which one of you are the apple of my eye?" he asked. With that, he placed his apple onto one finger before throwing it up into the air. Everyone watched with surprise as Galen first sliced it with one finger, then hit it with another single finger before it could it the ground back up into the air, and finally, flicking the apple with all of his fingers to everyone in the classroom. The apple immediately separated into several slices and landed precisely on everyone's desks. The students all cheered for Galen as he slowly walked to his the front of the room with Mr. Barkin.

Kim was both astonished and surprised by this revelation. "Ron, that's the same guy from the library, the one hogging all of the books!" she exclaimed. Ron gasped, as well as Rufus. "Wonder _why_ he was looking through all of the books, and not the comics or novels." Ron whispered back.

"This is Galen Marek, young man from Rhode Island, and, like Kim Possible, can supposedly do anything." Mr. Barkin stated. Everyone all awed in surprise before Galen looked to the board. "Mr. Barkin, you seem to have made a mistake in calculating the number of atoms in a kilogram of oxygen." He stated.

Mr. Barkin's eyes widened as he looked back to his writing. "Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What may that error be, Mr. Marek?" Steve asked with interest and confusion.

Galen walked up to the board and with a snap of his finger and a click of his heel, the piece of chalk on the rest of the board sprung up and went into his hand. Everyone gasped as Galen started to write out a full Chemistry Equation. "You wrote 3.7625 × 10 to the 45th, when the correct answer should be 3.7625 × 10 to the _25__th_, forty less." Galen explained.

Everyone applauded once again with Kim and Ron watching with suspicion and surprise while eating the slices of apples they were given.

In Algebra Class, there was a pop quiz. As Ron finished and handed his quiz into Ms. Whisp and walked over to Kim, just as she finished. "Did you notice that Galen isn't even doing _anything?_" Ron whispered. Kim looked over and saw that Galen was looking over some new problems on the board. Galen then turned to them as if he was hearing everything. "That's why I came in early and took the quiz." He explained.

Kim and Ron stood in shock as Galen walked up to Ms. Whisp. "Excuse me, Ma'am?" he asked. Ms. Whisp looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Yes, Mr. Marek, how may I help you?" she asked.

"May I correct you on a mistake you made in the seven math problems you put up?" Galen said. Ms. Whisp's eyes widened at this. "Mr. Marek, I don't believe that–"

Galen cut her off by writing out one of the equations on the board. Everyone was now finished with their tests, and was looking at Galen as he was writing the problem on the board. "The way this is written makes no sense, since the polynomials don't match up. Nothing can be factored, so the problem is inconclusive at best." He explained.

Ms. Whisp looked to her paper and then to the board. "Thank you for correcting that mistake for me, Mr. Marek." She said. Galen nodded and sat back down, much to Kim and Ron's suspicions and jealousies.

At lunch, Galen was getting his tray for food. He looked up ahead to see some steak on rye. "My lucky day." He said to himself happily.

Just then, Kim passed by with her lunch. Bonnie, waiting for her lunch, looked to Kim and sneered. She then placed her foot out in front of Kim, causing her to trip. "Whoops!" she said teasingly. Everyone watched as Kim was about to fall on the ground, and her food onto her.

Galen gasped and grabbed two more trays. He threw one of them at Kim's chest, getting her back onto her feet. He then threw the second one at the air, where the food perfectly landed on and then into Kim's hands.

Kim looked to her food and the two trays that were thrown to her. Everyone was in surprise, even Bonnie, Monique and Ron. "Whoa!" the Lunch Lady exclaimed.

There was a long silence before everyone cheered. Kim smiled and looked to Galen. "Thanks." She said. Galen smirked and nodded. "Any time, Miss Possible." He said back. The rest of the students in line quickly got out of the way and let Galen through, much to Bonnie's disgust.

Galen got his food and then looked to Bonnie with widened eyes. "There's something disgusting on you!" he exclaimed. Bonnie shrieked as she dropped her plate, looking all over her body. "It's big, and it's–" Galen started out before gaining his composure. "Oh, wait, it's just you." He spat. Everyone laughed at Bonnie as she growled in anger, getting to the back of the line.

Kim, Ron and Monique all walked up to Galen as he headed for the Senior Table. "Man, that was wicked!" Ron exclaimed. Galen smirked and smiled. "She's a jerk, what else can I do?" he asked.

Galen took a seat and then sent a glare to Bonnie and some other students who were about to sit down. They all backed away before Galen pulled up the other seats for Kim, Ron and Monique to sit at. "Thanks again." Kim said. Galen smiled and then started to eat a piece of his steak.

Kim cleared her throat and extended her hand. "By the way, I'm–"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, daughter of James Timothy Possible and Ann Possible. You saved the world at least sixteen times, head of the Cheerleading Squad, a Straight-A student, have all your Service Hours for College filled in, have specially-trained family members from both sides, member of Global Justice, and you can do anything." Galen said. Kim's jaw dropped in surprise, now stuttering. "It's nice to know that I am well-known." She said.

Galen then looked up to Ron and Monique and smiled. The two smiled back as they cleared their throats. Ron was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm–"

"Ron Stoppable?" Galen asked. Ron smiled and crossed his arms. "Boo-Ya! Galen already knows my name!" Ron exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes, most villains do." Galen stated. "You are the son of an actuary named Elliott Stoppable and your mother is Andrea Stoppable. You first met Kim during pre-school, and you have a phobia of monkeys following an incident at Camp Wannaweep. During a confrontation with Lord Monkey Fist, you gained Mystical Monkey Powers and attended a school in Japan. Before attending Middleton High, you bought a pet Naked Mole Rat from Smarty Mart and named him Rufus. You are a Virgo, but due to change in the Horoscope Chart from star alignment, you are an Aries. You tend to lose your pants once in a while, and you are Kim Possible's sidekick on missions. Most villains except for Monkey Fist, the Seniors and Gill remember your name, you are a big fan of 'The Fearless Ferret' series, a member of Global Justice, own a scooter/moped, have various grades in all subjects, and at one time, saved the world on your own." Galen finished up, leaving Kim and Ron speechless.

"My turn!" Monique stated, looking over to Galen. "Okay, Marek, what do you know about me?" She asked.

"You are Monique Watkins. Your father is a professional golfer, and your mother is a fashion designer. Your brother is a basketball player, and he got you interested in Pro-Wrestling. At age ten, during a garage sale, you demonstrated business skills to negotiate with customers, and five years later, you started a job at Club Banana. You met Kim Possible when she was up against Jackal, and you have a strong sense in fashion. You are also one of the few people who know about Global Justice, and your friendship with Kim and Ron is close, _very_ close." Galen deducted. Monique smiled as Galen then looked to Bonnie, walking over to get more food.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, show-off and self-declared Cheerleader Squad Captain." Galen announced. Bonnie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked with annoyance, but Galen ignored her and went on.

"You first made rivalry with Kim Possible when she passed a Cheerleader Tryout you specifically designed for her to fail, and you were jealous when she was elected Captain of the Cheerleading Squad. You have a divorced mother and two older sisters, both of whom are fraternal and went to Middleton High. Your boyfriend is Runner-back Brick Flagg of the Football Team, and you try to make Kim miserable in any way, but fail all the time."

Bonnie scoffed at this information and states to leave. "How do you know all this?" She asked.

"I know _everything_ about _everyone_. There isn't a problem I can't solve, there isn't a person I don't know about." Galen explained. Everyone stood in shock as Galen soon got back to eating his food. Everyone else just went back to eating while Kim, Ron and Monique all looked to each other.

As Galen was going to his locker, he noticed Kim and Ron at Kim's locker, looking at some kind of screen.

Kim and Ron both waited for the static to clear up on the computer so that they could talk to the brains of the operations, Wade Load. After a while, Wade appeared on the screen, sitting behind several computers.

"_Hey, guys. I heard that a new student put Bonnie in her place._" Wade says.

"Galen's awesome, Wade! You should have seen him save Kim from a trip to humiliation." Ron stated.

"It was nothing." Galen's voice came. Kim, Ron and Wade all looked to see Galen come over. He turned to Wade and smiled. "Wade Load, I've heard a lot about you."

"_Same doesn't quite go for me._" Wade replied.

"Your name is Wade Don Load, son of Aisha and Lontaine Load, a divorced couple. You made it through every level of school starting from age five, due to immense knowledge and research, and graduated from college at age ten. You have a high IQ of 872, you hardly ever leave your room, and you run Kim Possible's website. You first met Kim when her website became popular following the McHenry laser incident, and supplied her with her first gadgets: the handheld Kimmunicator and her Hairdryer Grappling Gun." Galen stated.

Wade took some time to get all of this in. "_Wow, Galen, you really do know everything about everyone._" Wade said after a while. Galen smirked and sent a salute. "See you later." Galen said before walking off to his locker.

"So, what's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_Thought you'd never ask._" Wade replied with a grin on his face before going on. "_Drakken and Shego stole a device from Professor Cyrus Bortel called the Neuro Imperious. According to the Prof., it can allow the user to gain complete mind control over anyone._" Wade explained, much to Kim and Ron's shock. "_And guess who he's going to use it on to conquer the world._" Wade added on.

"Shego?" Ron asked. "I mean, she and KP _were_ his guinea pigs last time he used mind control."

"_The World Leaders at their UN Conference later today in England!_" Wade exclaimed. Kim gasped and looked to Wade with a stern look on her face. "Call in some favors! We'll be there to stop him!" Kim ordered. With that, Kim and Ron both left to stop Drakken and Shego.

Galen was listening in from his locker. Upon hearing the news, he smirked and walked off back to the Rogue Shadow.

At the Rogue Shadow, after Galen told PROXY everything about Drakken, Shego, and their big plan, the droid was in shock. "Master, are you sure about this? These people sound like madmen!" PROXY exclaimed.

"Trust me, PROXY, I know what I'm doing." Galen reassured his friend as he started to don his Jedi Adventure Robes. "Sometime, I need to make my move, and that time has come." He announced.

PROXY looked to Galen from top to bottom as he finished changing. "How will you conceal yourself, Master?"

"I'll go by the codename given to me: Starkiller." Galen replied back, placing both of his lightsabers onto his belt. He wasn't Galen Marek anymore, he was now Starkiller. He activated the controls of the Rogue Shadow and took off for England.

Meanwhile, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, now in black shirts and cargo pants, were in a jet carrying crates, being piloted by a dark-skinned man. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Geminini." Kim said. The pilot turned back and smiled. "Don't mention it. After all, it's the least I could do after you saved my ship from your brothers." Geminini replied back.

"A reason I never bring the Tweebs on another mission again." Kim replied back with enthusiasm and regret.

"Prepare to jump!" The pilot said, approaching the drop-point. Kim and Ron both saluted Mr. Geminini before taking off in parachutes.

Meanwhile, at the same time but at a different location near the UN building, Starkiller also landed. He saw that there was already some sort of round-shaped ship landed by the building, and several men in red guarding the perimeter. Galen ran up quickly behind a bush and looked to a guard. "There's trouble on the other side of the building." He said quietly to the guard, waving his hand around as he said so.

"Hey, there's some trouble on the other side of the building." The guard said to the rest of the troops.

Kim and Ron were hiding behind another bush. "How will we get past all of Drakken's goons?" Ron asked. At that moment, all the guards left to the opposite side of the building. "That's one way in." Ron quipped. Rufus squealed in excitement before Kim took out her Hairdryer Grappling Gun. "Let's go!" She whispered. Ron followed with his own as they entered the main door by swinging right into the building.

Starkiller crawled through the ventilation shafts and soon approached the main room. He could see a man in blue and a girl with black hair and white skin, wearing a black and green suit, both figures watching over the world leaders, all in shock, while thirteen red guards surrounded them.

"Gentlemen, with the power of this Neuro Imperious, you will all have no choice but to follow my every command and let me, Dr. Drakken, rule the Earth!" The man known as Dr. Drakken yelled out.

"And don't bet on Kim Possible and her sidekick coming to rescue you either." The girl known as Shego remarked. "This place is on total lockdown, and no one can get in."

"Think again, Shego." Kim remarked. Drakken and Shego both looked to the side and gasped. "Kim Possible?! How could you get past my guards surrounding all entrances?!" Drakken demanded to know.

Kim and Ron's eyes widened as they looked to each other. They then turned back to Drakken and Shego. "Every one of your men went to the back of the building, and we let ourselves in." Kim replied smugly. "Yeah, thanks for giving that order." Ron added on.

"We never have them that order, but we'll gladly give our backup soldiers the order to attack you and your sidekick!" Drakken yelled in anger.

At that moment, twenty-five more soldiers entered the area, surrounding Kim and Ron. "Take them!" Shego ordered. Kim and Ron immediately went to attacking the henchmen while Drakken and Shego watched over the world leaders.

Starkiller then dashed by, not being seen by anyone. He tapped one of the henchmen watching over the world leaders on the shoulder and then dragged him away.

"What was that?!" The King of England exclaimed upon hearing the guard yell. Shego turned to see the guard missing. "What's your play, Princess?" Shego yelled out to Kim.

"Does it _look_ like I took out one of your mooks?" Kim asked while struggling with another guard.

Drakken gasped as more of his guards were taken out. One of them was lifted into the air and then choked before being thrown back down painfully. "Who's there?!" Shego yelled out.

As soon as the last guard standing fell to the ground, Starkiller revealed himself. "Who I am isn't important. My message is." He announced.

Kim and Ron finished up with the henchmen before looking up to the hooded man. "Whoa!" Kim exclaimed. "My thoughts exactly." Ron replied back in awe.

"_Another_ sidekick?!" Drakken yelled. Starkiller stepped forward and knocked an incoming guard aside. "I'm no sidekick." He stated.

"Do I care?!" Drakken yelled out angrily. "Shego!" He ordered.

Shego chuckled as she lit up her hands with plasma. Starkiller smirked and flicked his hands, now glowing with Force Lightning.

"Nice glow there, Whoever-You-Are." Shego spat. "The name's Starkiller, Lady." Galen quipped.

"Dangerous name, but can you live up to it?" Shego remarked back. With that, Shego charged at the Jedi.

Galen knew every move coming. First, he ducked from an overhead swing before countering with a punch to Shego's side. Upon feeling the shock, Shego groaned in pain. Angrily, she attacked at Starkiller's face, but he grabbed her hand with his charged one. Shego growled once again before the two clashed their Lightning and Plasma together.

"Nice moves there, pretty boy." Shego tauntingly complimented. Starkiller said nothing and broke off with Shego before she began a barrage attack on the Jedi. Galen dodged all of the attacks and sent a straight punch of Force Lightning, knocking Shego back.

Kim and Ron both watched the battle go on with suspense and interest. "_Starkiller_?" Kim asked out loud. Ron turned to Kim and shrugged. "Must be new to the whole 'hero saving the world' deal." Ron suggested. Kim wasn't so sure as she continued to watch Starkiller take on Shego.

Starkiller and Shego punched at each other with energy in their hands. "From what I know of you, this should be a challenge." Galen remarked.

"Okay, _no one_ knows about me, Starkiller!" Shego yelled back as the two punched at each other simultaneously. Both of their fists stopped when they saw that their hands were close to each other's faces. They quickly pulled away before resuming with their fight.

Starkiller and Shego locked hands with each other, trying to gain momentum to knock one another over. "You're good, Starkiller, but no cigar!" Shego spat.

Galen scoffed and kicked Shego away in the chest. "Think again, Shego." He spat. Shego raised her eyebrows in confusion as Starkiller's hands continued to glow with Force Lightning.

All of a sudden, he unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning, causing everyone to gasp as Shego was hit with the electric current. She shrieked in pain as the Lightning surged through her. Even Drakken was in shock by this.

After a while, Starkiller let the Lightning subside, and Shego dropped to the ground, unconscious and twitching in pain.

Starkiller kicked Shego aside and walked towards Drakken. "Now, whoever-you-are, let's be reasonable about this." He said nervously.

"Dr. Drew Theodore Preston Lipsky, you are under arrest for attempting to bend the world leaders to your will." Starkiller announced. "You are surrounded and outnumbered. Turn yourself in."

"**NOT ON MY WATCH!**" Shego angrily exclaimed as she shot up. Starkiller turned around just in time to notice her charging at him.

Galen looked over to a fallen door and extended his hand. Kim, Ron, Rufus and Drakken all watched as he levitated it off of the ground and towards Shego. Shego growled and slashed it apart, but was then lifted into the air herself. Shego gasped with horror as Starkiller first threw her to the ground, and then to the wall.

Shego panted as she got up. "You've gotta do better than that!" she exclaimed, lighting up another hand with plasma. Starkiller stared Shego down as he began lowering his hand. "You are brave, but foolish." He stated, letting wind blow at his robe.

Shego growled and then slashed at Galen, but in the blink of an eye, a blue blur came and blocked the attack. "Huh?" Kim asked as she watched.

Starkiller had just activated his blue lightsaber, which was now blocking Shego's attack. Shego grunted and broke off before sending a blast. Galen only placed his lightsaber out in front of him and deflected the blast, much to everyone's shock. "Well, let's see if you like _this!_" Shego quipped, charging herself up with as much power as she could muster. She then sent a straight blast at Galen, but he just held out his hand and absorbed the plasma blast. Shego gasped and stopped her attack. Galen then grunted as he took a step back and then, he blasted Shego with the energy she blasted at him.

Shego got back up again, now scarred, but still furious. She lit up both her hands with plasma and charged at Galen, slashing at him while he went on defense with his lightsaber. He then looked down to Kim and nodded. "Kim Possible, I've got Shego! Take care of Drakken!" he yelled.

Kim was in some sort of trance after seeing Starkiller demonstrate his power, but then shook her head as she came back to her senses. "Got it!" she yelled back. She then used her Hairdryer Grappling Gun and fired it at the ceiling, where Ron followed as they both landed in front of Dr. Drakken.

Starkiller, on the other hand, kept dodging Shego's attacks and waited for her to tire out. She was a tough one to handle, reminding Galen of Maris Brood. As Shego attempted an uppercut, Starkiller struck with a Niman defense stance. He then twirled into the air and performed a Shien strike on Shego, causing her to fall back. "Sword or not, you'll never take me down!" Shego exclaimed in anger. Starkiller only smirked and attacked with an Ataru overhead strike.

After a while, Shego started to pant, giving Starkiller the opportunity to kick her off the edge of the balcony and onto some crates, officially unconscious now.

Dr. Drakken looked down to his fallen army and then to Shego before looking to Kim, Ron and Starkiller. He let out a weak and nervous chuckle as he raised both his hands into the air. "I surrender?" he said, very much horrified.

Later, Interpol arrived and arrested Dr. Drakken, Shego, and all of the henchmen. Drakken growled as he looked to the three heroes. "You think your new hero, Starkiller, is all that, Kim Possible?! Well, he's not!" he complained. He was about to rant more until the door to the prisoner transfer car closed and drove away.

The world leaders all walked over to Kim, Ron and Starkiller with much eagerness and happiness. "Thank you very much for saving us!" the prime minister of Egypt stated. "How can we ever thank you?" the Baron of England asked.

"For starters, keep doing what you do best, and make sure that other villains don't try to ransom you like that again." Starkiller said, his entire face hidden under his hood. He then looked to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and nodded. "Keep up the good work." He said.

Kim ran up to Starkiller and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you a hero, or a villain?" she asked. Starkiller just looked back and shook his head. "Maybe both." He replied. Kim gasped before Galen leapt into the air and out of sight. Kim looked onto the distance where he left and started to narrow her eyes. _Who are you, Starkiller?_ She thought to herself.

Later on, Galen was walking back in Middleton until he looked into the sky and sighed. "Wonder how the rest of my new life will play out." He said to himself before walking to the _Rogue Shadow_, and passed a small house where Kim Possible just arrived home, looking to Galen. _I wonder if he's tired and lost_. She thought to herself.

Kim ran up to Galen and placed her hand on his shoulder. Galen gasped and turned around carefully. "Need a place to stay?" Kim asked. Galen smiled and nodded. "I have nowhere else to go." He replied. Taking this as a 'yes', Kim showed Galen into her house.

Unbeknownst to them, a man with a jetpack landed on top of a nearby building. He spotted Galen and Kim through his binoculars and then took out a small, cylindrical device. "Go and tell Lord Vader that I found his Apprentice." He informed. The man then took off and into the night, where deep breathing filled the air.

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope that everyone liked this new story. The idea just hit me, and I really wanted to do this. I'll be keeping this story, and if needed, please feel free to express constructive criticism. It is welcome, but nothing too harsh. Please feel free to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	2. More In Depth

Hello again, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, back with my second chapter for my new story, **Unleashing The Impossible**! Thank you, **Brave Kid, KrautYank, The Christian Jedi, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Ross Blum The IV, Hay Lin X Tsukasa Kadoya, PowerHour2013, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, TheRaven98** and **TheRealMcLovin** for liking my story so far. Since there are no questions to be asked, let me move onto my new chapter. Please review, rate, and please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: More In Depth

"Kimmie-Cub, how was your mission?" Dr. James Timothy Possible asked his daughter, Kim Possible, as she came into the house, seeing her father, Ann Possible and Jim and Tim Possible, her younger twin brothers, or as she would like to call them, the Tweebs.

Kim looked to her family and chuckled nervously. "Oh, you know. Drakken and Shego try to take over the world, I stop them as usual." She stated. However, her mind was still on the new hero who appeared before her and stopped Drakken and Shego instead of her, Starkiller.

Ann then looked to the side and noticed Galen Marek with her. "Kimmie, who's your friend?" she asked.

Galen smiled at the Possible Family as he walked into the living room. "Mr. and Ms. Possible, it is such an honor to meet you." Galen said, smiling at James and Ann. Jim and Ann both smiled as Galen extended his hand towards them. "I'm Galen Marek, new student to Middleton High."

"Galen's staying over because he has nowhere else to go." Kim explained.

"So, he's your new _boyfriend_ now, huh?" Tim asked.

"Boy, Josh Mankey will be _so_ upset!" Jim added on.

Kim started to tense at this. "He is not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you." Galen stated.

"No prob- what?" Kim asked in confusion. The rest of the Possible Family looked to Galen with the same expression as well.

Galen sighed and looked out the window. "I already have a crush in a long-distance relationship." He explained. "I haven't seen her for a long time."

"We feel so sorry for you." Ann Possible stated, with Kim sharing the same expression. Galen sighed before turning around and smiling.

"Have a seat." James reasoned. Galen nodded as he sat down on a chair in the room.

Galen smiled at the family before taking a deep breath. He looked to James and chuckled. "Dr. James Possible, I am baffled by your work on Rocket Science and Engineering. You were always inspired to do great deeds involving science since your father taught you about those at the age of five. Your intellectual mind is greater than Doctor Drakken's, and the way you always find the solution to any problem is exquisite, especially when you found out how to take down Drakken's BeBe robots."

James chuckled at this before groaning awkwardly. "I'm glad that you know all about me."

"I know about everyone." Galen replied. He then turned to Ann and smiled to her as well. "Dr. Ann Possible, your work as a neurosurgeon has helped and astonished people around the globe. It's no surprise that you are the best there is when it comes to brain surgery since you attended the University of California, excelling in every subject, not to mention that's the college where you met Mr. Possible as well."

Galen then turned to Jim and Tim and messed up their hairs. "I know all about you two." He stated. The Tweebs looked to each other before Galen got back to talking again. "You were born on the day Kim set up her own website, and ever since then, you've been acting as somewhat of a nuisance towards her, but at one time, saved her from Doctor Drakken using the first ever portable Silicon Phase-Disruptor." Galen started out.

The Tweebs looked to each other with awe as Galen went on. "You both have the Gemini as your Horoscope Sign, sent E-Mails to your school principle from Sweden, and have built rockets and lasers."

The whole Possible family was in awe by this. Kim smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that was the same expression I had when he said everything about me, Ron, Monique and Bonnie." She stated.

"Who are your parents?" James asked.

Galen then started to show a bit of unease as closed his eyes. "They're dead." He said in a sepulchral tone. Everyone was now shocked by this news. "We're so sorry that we asked, Galen." Ann stated.

"It's no problem." Galen replied. "Sometimes I think about them all the time."

Wanting to ease up everything, Kim cleared her throat. "So, Mom, Dad. Do we have a room for Galen to sleep in?" she asked.

"The Guest Room's always available for anyone." James stated.

Galen got up and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Mister and Missus Possible. I will make sure that there will be no problems when I am around." Galen stated. Kim smiled to Galen after he said this.

At Scotland Yard, Drakken and Shego both growled as they were in their cells. "Dr. D, I swear, I would give _anything_ to get back at that Starkiller!" Shego called out.

"We will have our time, Shego! I just need to come up with an elaborate plan to escape." Drakken yelled back.

Just then, there was a scream from the distance. Drakken and Shego both looked out of the bars of their cells and saw flames in the distance. Ten guards fell from the inferno as a man in armor then shot at their locks. Drakken and Shego both gasped as they hid in their cells, but nothing happened. After a while, the bars fell to the ground, and the man in armor was gone. Shego let out a chuckle as she and Drakken then ran for the exit.

During the night, PROXY paced throughout the _Rogue Shadow_, thinking about Galen. "Master shouldn't be out this long." He said to himself worryingly. It had already been twelve hours since the mission, and he insisted that he didn't take the _Rogue Shadow_ back to Middleton. Now, it was nearing daytime. PROXY looked to the sun as it rose up and sighed. "I must take extreme measures now." He said to himself.

The next morning, Galen got up and looked at the time. "Still early." He said to himself before getting out of bed.

As he walked over to the kitchen, he heard some talk coming from Kim's room. "Monique, no. Galen's _not_ my boyfriend. He already has a girlfriend." Kim said on the phone to her friend, Monique. Galen looked up and chuckled softly before walking off to the kitchen.

"_I'm just saying, girl, that Galen seems like the one. Everyone at school is talking about it since he saved you from that nasty fall._" Monique said on her side of the line.

"Enough about Galen. Did you get the Sitch on the new hero who took down Shego?" Kim asked.

"_Starkiller? Yeah, heard that he rocked._" Monique replied. "_The guy seems like a mystery_."

"And I want to solve that mystery!" Kim exclaimed.

Just then, her Kimmunicator rang. "Sorry, Monique, Wade's calling." Kim said before picking up her Kimmunicator. "What's the Sitch, Wade?"

"_There was a break-in at Scotland Yard last night!_" Wade exclaimed. "_Guess who escaped._"

"Drakken and Shego!" Kim said. "Any clues as to who broke them out?" Kim then asked.

Wade sighed and shook his head. "_Sorry, no. However, I did manage to hack into the security cams and get a shot._" Wade stated, pressing a button on his computer and pulling up a picture of a man in green. "_Sorry for the resolution, it was the only camera still functioning_."

Kim placed her hand up to her chin and thought for a while. "Wade, run a scan on this guy." She said.

"_Can do._" Wade said before signing out.

Downstairs, Galen had prepared his own breakfast, eggs and bacon. Seeing as there was no one around, he quickly used his Lightning to heat up his meal. Galen chuckled to himself as he sat down. He was about to eat breakfast until Kim arrived downstairs.

"Hey, Galen." Kim said, grabbing her own food. As soon as she got some biscuits from the fridge, she noticed Galen's meal. Seeing that it was freshly warmed up, she then turned to the stove, and saw that it was off. She also looked to the microwave, which was completely off as well. "How'd you heat up your food so fast?" she finally asked.

"I just used the stove. It was starting to malfunction, so I turned it off for safety." Galen explained. Kim shrugged and turned on the microwave oven, starting to heat up her own breakfast. "The house treating you okay?" Kim asked.

Galen smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He said.

James and Ann Possible then walked into the room, James holding a newspaper as he walked. "We smelled something good!" Ann said. Galen smiled and showed the parents his plate. "Impressive cooking, Galen." Ann stated.

Galen chuckled and went back to eating. "What's today's highlight, Mr. Possible?" he asked James.

"A hero named Starkiller helped my daughter and Ron take down Drakken and Shego, and left without leaving a comment for the news reporters." James explained. "You know, I never thought that new heroes would be sprouting up so soon."

"Probably a late bloomer." Kim said as she ate her biscuits. She then looked to her watch and her eyes widened. "Gotta go, guys! Ron's picking me up!" Kim exclaimed. As she was leaving, she turned to Galen, who had just finished before her. "You need a ride?" she asked.

Galen shook his head. "I parked my bike a couple blocks down." He explained. He soon stood up and headed for the door. "Meet you at school." He said to Kim. Kim smiled and nodded as Galen walked out the door.

"Kim, come on! We're going to be late!" Ron called out.

Kim ran out and got on the back of Ron's scooter. "Sorry!" she yelled. The two then took off, but not before noticing Galen on a motorcycle. "Nice wheels!" Kim said to Galen. Galen nodded back before the light turned green, and the two took off.

At school, Galen was going to his locker. "Okay, I have fifteen minutes to get to class." He said to himself. All of a sudden, Mr. Barkin grabbed Galen and dragged him into an empty classroom that had no windows on the door. Once inside, Mr. Barkin locked them in.

Galen gasped as he looked to Mr. Barkin, panting. "Mr. Barkin? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not Mr. Barkin!" Barkin suddenly exclaimed, much to Galen's surprise. Galen raised an eyebrow in confusion before Mr. Barkin placed his hands on Galen's shoulders. "It's me, Master!" he exclaimed.

"Master?" Galen asked. Barkin continued to pant before he started to fizz, revealing himself to be PROXY. Galen's eyes widened before PROXY got back up on his feet. "I thought that there was something wrong when you didn't return to the ship last night."

"I was offered a place to stay by Kim Possible." Galen explained. "Though, to be honest, there's still some things that I wish to know about her."

"Allow me to access the files." PROXY said before he started to fizz again. After a while, he turned into Kim. "Kimberly Ann Possible, born on June 7th, 1988. She first attended pre-school, where she met Ron Stoppable, and the two were best friends since then. As Kim grew up, she found a liking for the stuffed toys known as Cuddle Buddies, and she first became popular following the McHenry Laser Incident, the same day where she set up her own website for helping people, ."

Outside of the room, Monique was getting some materials from her locker. As she was walking to her next class, she heard a voice coming from the room. _What is that?_ Monique asked herself as she placed her ear against the door. "_Following the McHenry Laser Incident, Kim responded to an attack on all UN leaders led by the German Mad Scientist, Professor Dementor, and_–"

"Who's Professor Dementor?" Galen asked. PROXY, still as Kim, grinned. "Kim Possible encountered him when he attempted to avenge Adolf Hitler in an attempt to kill the people responsible for his downfall." PROXY explained, still as Kim.

As Monique listened, her eyes widened. "Kim?" she asked.

"Yes, Monique?" Kim's voice came up from behind. Monique placed her hand up as she continued to listen. "Sorry, can't talk now, Kim. I'm listening to you talk to Galen." Monique stated.

"There's something wrong here." Ron said before Monique suddenly sprung up. "Kim?!" she asked, this time with disbelief in her voice. She began to stutter, trying to get the right words out of her mouth, looking to Kim while yet Kim was also in the room with Galen.

"Monique, we've _met_ before." Kim stated, but Monique just grabbed Kim by the collar and pulled her up to the door. "_Thanks to Kim in Ron Stoppable's body, Middleton High was able to move onto the Cheerleading Championships, which are coming up sometime later this year._" They heard Kim's voice say.

Kim's eyes widened when she heard her own voice. "Who's that, using my voice and telling all about my private events?" Kim asked with disbelief.

"So, from what I learned from you, Kim Possible was trained by karate and martial arts masters before she even went up _against_ Dementor?" Galen asked.

PROXY nodded before starting to fizz again. "I shall tell you about Professor Dementor next." He said in Kim's voice before taking on the appearance of the German Mad Scientist, Dementor, dressed in a red German soldier uniform with yellow skin and a black helmet. "Professor Dementor, born in Germany, date November 17th 1976, married to Hildegarde and has a Brother-In-Law named Myron." PROXY, as Dementor, started out. "He was driven to nationalism at the age of twenty-seven, and since then, after a humiliating defeat from Kim Possible, he has been working towards perfection."

Ron gasped as soon as he heard this. "Dementor infiltrated the school, and he's going low by disguising his voice and interrogating Galen!" Ron exclaimed, but was then shushed by the two girls.

Galen and PROXY heard what Ron said from outside. "Hide, quick!" Galen whispered to PROXY, starting to fizz into someone else before Kim opened the door.

"Galen, what's going on in here?!" Kim asked. They then saw Tara standing in the room, where she waved to them shyly. Galen just chuckled and walked over to Tara.

"_I_ was just giving _Tara_ here some dating tips, because _she's_ waiting for the perfect guy to ask her out." Galen stated, trying his best to hide PROXY away from everyone.

Ron raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Kim had a strange look of doubt on her face. Monique, however, stepped up and shook Tara's hand. "Good luck, girl." She said with confidence.

'Tara' looked to Monique and nodded. "Thank you, Monique." PROXY stated before the two walked away. Kim, Ron and Monique all watched the two walk away. Ron and Monique then looked to Kim with concern. "You don't think that Tara and Galen–?" Ron started out. After a while, all three of them grinned and said simultaneously, "Nah!"

Just then, Tara walked past them again. Kim waved to Tara in a friendly way, in which Tara waved back. All of a sudden, realization hit them, and it sure left them confused.

Meanwhile, Galen walked to his class with PROXY, still as Tara. "What were you _thinking?!_ Coming to school like this?!" Galen demanded. PROXY looked up and chuckled nervously. "Well, ever since that day on the Death Star, and then to discover that you were still alive, I wanted to repay my debt so that we can be even." Tara explained.

The two walked into the cafeteria, which was unoccupied. PROXY took this chance to shift into someone else, this time, in the form of an a janitor. "I mean, there has to be at least _something_ I can do for you." The Droid went on before shifting into Bonnie.

"Just do your best to cover my back, and not draw attention to yourself." Galen ordered before entering his Chemistry Class.

Mr. Barkin looked to Galen and 'Bonnie' suspiciously as they entered the classroom. "Marek, why is Rockwaller with you?" Steve asked.

Galen looked to 'Bonnie' before 'Bonnie' looked back, everyone in confusion. PROXY then turned to Mr. Barkin and chuckled nervously. "Well, you see, sir, I got lost and… _Galen_ here had to help me get back."

"This classroom's the first room on the right of the cafeteria, how could you miss it?!" Mr. Barkin asked in disbelief.

"Oh." PROXY said, feeling a bit embarrassed. All of a sudden, he could feel that the _real_ Bonnie Rockwaller was approaching. "You know what, I'm going to go back and take a closer look." The Droid stated before leaving the room.

Through another door, the real Bonnie appeared as Galen took his seat. Kim snickered at the situation before Mr. Barkin cleared his throat. "Well, Rockwaller, I take it that you found your way back this time?" he asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked with disbelief. The rest of the students laughed as Bonnie angrily took her seat. Galen took his seat as well and they all started their Chemistry Lesson for the day.

Later, Kim and Ron watched as Galen tried out for the Fencing Team. "There's no way Galen can take on some if the school's best fencers on his first day!" Monique exclaimed.

At that moment, Galen walked up to the strip and placed on his helmet. He looked to the opponent, Rick Reynolds, and the two made sure that their guards were checked before moving onto their fight. As soon as the referee threw his hand down, the two fencers charged at each other. Just as Rick thrust his sword forwards, Galen stabbed back the same way, splitting Rick's entire sword in half.

Kim, Ron and Monique all stood in shock at the turn of events before Galen removed his helmet. "Thanks for the warm-up." He said to a speechless Rick before leaving the strip.

Later on, everyone was having dodge ball at Physical Education. Bonnie, angry at Galen for both humiliating her earlier yesterday and suspecting him for doing the same today, walked up to Coach Barkin with a smirk on his face. "Can we all be on one team while Galen is on his own?" She asked mischievously.

"I smell a set-up." Kim said, walking up in protest. "I'll be on Galen's team!" She yelled out.

"Me too!" Ron said.

"And me three!" Monique added on.

Galen walked up and chuckled. "Well, how about the four of us be a team against Bonnie's team?" He asked.

Mr. Barkin sighed at this before chuckling. "Well, I always like impossible odds, so why not?" He exclaimed.

Soon, dodge ball was starting. Bonnie's team consisted of Tara, Hope, Marcella, Brick Flagg, and Ronald Reager. Galen's team consisted of Kim, Ron, Monique, Josh and Zita.

Mr. Barkin blew his whistle, and Bonnie started the game off by throwing the first ball hard. It headed straight for Josh, who immediately got out. Brick threw the second ball, which got Ron out. Monique and Zita soon followed after, leaving Galen and Kim left. All Galen did was simply place his hands in his pocket and lean back or duck as balls came at him while Kim leapt over the balls and then caught one in her hand, much to Bonnie's annoyance. "Aim for them, and hit them until they cry." Bonnie whispered devilishly to her teammates. They all smirked before all tossing balls up into the air and towards the two.

Kim gasped as she saw the balls coming at her, but Galen simply walked up in front of her and immediately stopped one of the balls with his bare hand. He then did the same with the other incoming ball before using the two to deflect off the rest. Kim stood in surprise as she gave Galen a smile.

Bonnie growled and threw another ball, which signaled the rest of her team to throw more balls. However, Galen caught Bonnie's ball with the two balls in his hand, and started to dribble all the balls at once. After a while of dribbling, Galen shot the three balls he had at Tara, getting her out. Kim then shot her ball at Bonnie. Bonnie shrieked as she went to the side, narrowly avoiding it before the ball bounced off of the back wall and jumped off of Marcella before hitting Hope and then hitting Ron Reager.

Bonnie and Brick were the only ones left. The rest of Kim's team watched with suspense as Kim threw her ball at Brick. He tried to dodge it, but the Quarterback was hit.

Bonnie angrily threw two balls at Galen, but with the four balls he was now dribbling, he threw those four at Bonnie's incoming ball, pushing it with his at her. Bonnie yelled in horror before she was finally hit.

Galen and Kim high-fived each other while their team ran up to congratulate them. Mr. Barkin looked to Galen and smiled. "Marek, you've got class." He said to himself as he wrote down a report in his notebook.

After school was done, Ron decided to invite Galen over to his favorite fast food restaurant, _Bueno Nacho_. Galen accepted this after having a talk with PROXY. The droid agreed not to come to school anymore unless he was needed, and left to go back to the _Rogue Shadow_ to wait for his Master.

Ron came back from the counter, where he had gotten his order of food from the _Bueno Nacho_ manager, Ned. On his plate was a large burrito, a plate full of nachos, and three plastic cups full of soda and lemonade.

Galen and Kim both looked to each other happily. Even though they hadn't known each other that long, they could definitely feel a strong bond of friendship forming. Still, there was something mysterious about Galen that Kim couldn't put her finger on.

Before Kim could ask anything, Ron came back with his tray. "Galen Marek, please enjoy the best that _Bueno Nacho_ has to offer. Their food is at your disposal." Ron stated.

Galen smiled and looked to his food. The first thing he picked up was the burrito. Ron chuckled and then picked up his own. "Watch the master at work." Ron quipped, stuffing the whole burrito into his mouth.

Galen chuckled before he looked to his burrito in his hands. Instead to gobbling it all down, he just ate it bit by bit, savoring every taste of the food. Rufus moaned in disappointment at the sight, knowing how good the _Bueno Nacho_ food was since he ate it before with Ron.

Kim chuckled at the two, seeing another bond starting to form while Galen started to eat at his chimerito. Soon, Kim's Kimmunicator started to beep. Kim picked it up and looked to Wade. "So, Wade, what's the Sitch on our mysterious trespasser in green?" She asked.

"_From what I could tell, he was five foot-nine, was covered in some sort if armor, had flamethrowers and a highly advanced blaster ray of some sort._" Wade reported to Kim.

"Aside from Drakken and Shego, were there any witnesses?" Kim asked.

"_To my surprise, all known witnesses were apparently killed when they caught sight of him._" Wade stated.

"Well, I guess we've been due for a killer villain before." Ron stated as he are away at his chimerito.

Galen looked to the Kimmunicator and narrowed his eyes. "Wade, do you think you could possibly override the cameras, try to increase the quality of the footage?" He asked.

Wade gasped and laughed as he smacked himself on his forehead. "_Why didn't I ever think of that before?!_" He exclaimed. "_Thanks, Galen!_"

"Any time, Wade." Galen replied back, Kim and Ron smiling to their new friend before Wade spoke up again.

"_Kim, I just got a report of a break-in at a military base in Illinois!_" Wade stated. Kim looked up and narrowed her eyes. "I'm betting someone is after Project Phoebus again!" She exclaimed.

"_It's not Phoebus, but a military base. Reports of Professor Dementor being the one are coming from Colonel Franklin._" Wade explained.

"Call in a favor, Wade! We're there!" Kim stated. After Wade nodded in confirmation, Kim and Ron looked to Galen. "Sorry, Galen, but duty calls."

"No problem, Kim. I understand." Galen replied. Kim and Ron nodded before getting up and leaving. "Be safe!" Galen called out.

A while after they left, Galen ran to the _Rogue Shadow_ and got into his Heavy Jedi Combat Gear, consisting of a black robe with a silver breastplate, still with his hood concealing his face. He then took out one of his lightsabers and emptied out the crystal. Reaching for his pouch, he replaced the blue one with a gold crystal.

"PROXY, take off for Illinois." Starkiller ordered PROXY. "As you wish, Master." PROXY replied before punching in the coordinates and taking off.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron both landed outside of the Military Base thanks to Wade calling in a favor from Britina. "Wade, we're here." Kim said as she looked into the Kimmunicator.

Wade nodded as he pulled up a map of the base. "_Dementor seems to be after some sort of prototype battle armor._" The Boy Genius informed Kim and Ron. "_Judging from his last theft and failure, he's obviously attempting to improve both himself and his henchmen._"

"That guy wouldn't even go so low if Kim had a suit of her own!" Ron retorted. Kim smirked to Ron while Wade chuckled.

"Let's go!" Kim said to Ron. Ron nodded before the two ran in through a burnt door.

At the same time, Galen arrived, leaping off of the _Rogue Shadow_ and into an air duct, leading into the base.

Inside of the Military Base, Professor Dementor looked at all of the Prototype Battle Armors with interest. "Hmm, yes, this energy jumpsuit looks impressive, _ja_." He said to himself, looking to a white suit with blue vein lines on it. He then took a look at some more. "However, these Titanium-Kevlar vests would make me invincible to any incoming projectile." He added on before moving onto the next. Behind him, he could hear some grumbling.

"You Nincompoops! What are you waiting for, an invitation?!" Dementor yelled. "We just thought that you would steal the best armor and then we would leave." One of Professor Dementor's henchmen explained.

"I will make myself clear!" Dementor yelled, his demeanor changing greatly. "It is **ALL** of them I want! Get every armor out of here and ready to be loaded!"

"Shopping's more of a _girl_ thing, Dementor." Kim's voice came out. Dementor's eyes widened as he turned around. "Kim _Possible?!_" he exclaimed. "_Und_ Sidekick!" Ron yelled out, appearing next to Kim.

"Whatever." Dementor spat. He then took out one of the shock staffs that his henchmen always carried and then used it to smash into a glass case, which was holding a machine gun in it. "Auf Wiedersehen, Frauline Possible!" he yelled, firing the rapid-fire gun at Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron both gasped in surprise and both jumped out of the way, only to come face-to-face with the henchmen. "Get them!" Dementor yelled out, in which the henchmen unsheathed their shock staffs and attacked. Dementor chuckled at the advantage he had, preparing to steal one of the Titanium Kevlar Suits.

All of a sudden, everyone started to feel the ground shake beneath them. "Whoa, whoa! What's going on?!" Dementor yelled out before a sonic wave spread throughout the area, knocking everyone except for Kim, Ron and Dementor off of their feet.

Everyone turned to see someone in a black robe land on the ground, with his fist placed on the pavement in front of him. He then flipped into the air and towards Dementor. "Professor Dementor, I assume?" the robed man asked.

"What is it to _you?_" Dementor asked with suspicion.

Starkiller said nothing and unsheathed his blue lightsaber. Dementor stared him down and placed his hand to his chin with interest. "Who _are_ you?" He asked, now intrigued by Starkiller.

"Starkiller." Galen replied. Dementor chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Kill him." He ordered smugly.

Galen smirked under his hood and turned around. One of the henchmen used his staff to swing down on Starkiller, but he just used his lightsaber to defend himself, much to Dementor's surprise before Galen threw him off.

Kim performed a series of flips as she knocked down more soldiers, getting behind the Jedi. "This time, we work together." She said.

"I was about to say that." Galen quipped before hey both took on the henchmen. Ron grabbed a staff and started to clash with more soldiers and joined in on the fight as well.

Galen shot Lightning at one soldier attempting to attack Kim, in which she returned the favor to Starkiller by shooting her Grappling Hook at another behind the Jedi. The two then stood back-to-back, both jumping into the air and spinning around, kicking the rest of the soldiers down.

Dementor stood in shock as Starkiller, Kim and Ron all approached him. "This is unfair!" He complained. "You've never had another hero with the Earth-Smashing, laser-saber wielding, Lightning blasting powers before!"

"I'm a man of surprises, Dementor." Starkiller simply replied.

"Ja?! Well so am I!" Dementor spat, taking out his blaster and shooting at Starkiller. The Jedi just unsheathed his lightsaber and deflected the blade before Dementor took out another blaster and shot again.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, Starkiller unsheathed another lightsaber, this one with a golden-colored blade, and sent both blasts back at Dementor, knocking the blasters out of his hands.

Dementor gasped at this before taking out a button. "You may have stopped me, Starkiller, but you won't save the base!" He yelled angrily. With that, he pressed the button, and explosives started to go off everywhere.

All Starkiller did was place his hand behind him and shoot Lightning. Kim and Ron both gasped as they ducked from the attack. Going over to the side, Kim, Ron and Dementor all saw the surge of Lightning hit all the bombs. That were going off. After a while had passed, the bombs started to fizz before smoke emerged from them. Starkiller then grinned at Professor Dementor from under his hood. "You _do_ know that with my Lightning, I am able to create a surge powerful enough to diffuse any device, right?" he asked smugly.

Dementor looked on in shock for quite some time before he ran off. Starkiller scoffed at this and then took off after Dementor, with Kim and Ron in pursuit. "You're not getting away with this, Dementor!" Galen yelled right the German Mad Scientist.

"I already have, Starkiller!" Dementor yelled back. They soon arrived at a balcony at the end of the base, a deep chasm filled with mist at the bottom. It looked as if Professor Dementor had nowhere else to go, or so it seemed. Kim and Ron arrived soon after as Starkiller started to unsheathe his lightsabers again. Dementor just looked to Starkiller with a grin on his face, activating his jetpack. "Try and capture me now, Starkiller!" Dementor taunted.

Galen growled and ran towards the Mad Scientist, leaping right at him. Dementor just flew aside and much to Kim and Ron's surprise, he fell over the edge. Professor Dementor started to laugh at his victory until Kim and Ron's eyes widened with surprise, getting Dementor's attention as he looked to them. "Ha, Frauline Possible! There goes your last chance of stopping me!" Dementor bragged. He then started to fly off until he heard a humming sound.

The three all looked to see Starkiller, standing with his arms crossed, yet floating in mid-air! Dementor stuttered at this sight before Starkiller Force-Pulled Kim towards him. Kim yelled as she was pulled towards the Jedi. "Kim!" Ron yelled.

As soon as Starkiller had Kim, she found herself floating too. Kim looked down to the ground, astonished. "You can give others powers too?!" Kim asked.

"Okay, now that's just cheating!" Dementor complained. He soon started to fly away, but Kim already had her jetpack ready. "Let me give you a boost!" Starkiller exclaimed, Force-Lifting Kim into the air just as she activated her jetpack. With the extra boost added on, Kim started to fly on faster. She turned back to Galen and then winked, in which he saluted in response.

Dementor gasped as Kim soon caught up to him. Within minutes, Kim disabled Dementor's jetpack before Starkiller arrived with Ron, now standing on top of a ship. Both Kim and Dementor looked on with surprise. "Whoa!" they both exclaimed. Kim then flew herself and Dementor onto the ship, where Starkiller flew it towards the nearest police station.

At the police station, after Dementor had been dropped off, Starkiller started to head back to the _Rogue Shadow_. Before he could board, Kim ran up to him. "Thank you." She said. Galen turned around and nodded before walking in, where he took off once again.

Ron walked up to Kim and they both looked up as the _Rogue Shadow_ took off. "You know, I keep wondering when we can get our _own_ ride." He said, getting Kim to turn to her sidekick. "You know, something like a flying car that can also be submersible?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kim stated as Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and squealed happily. Kim continued to look up. "But one day, I'd like to know who Starkiller _really_ is." She added on.

From a distance away, Boba Fett was watching over Kim and Ron, aiming his EE-3 Carbine Rifle at them. "Just be careful about what you wish for, heroes." He said quietly to himself. With that, he took off back to his own ship, the _Slave I_, and took off, flying somewhere to tell Darth Vader about his progress so far.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone liked my new chapter. I will take advice from **The Christian Jedi** on how I can probably improve Galen in my story. Thank you, **The Christian Jedi**, for giving me advice for my new story. I'll be trying my best to make this story better, and to update all of my other ones. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, try to Private Message me for anything about the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	3. Programming

Hello there, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another new chapter for **Unleashing The Impossible**! I would like to thank everyone, especially **Brave Kid** for helping me to get this far in my story. With no questions to that need to be addressed, allow me to move onto my new chapter for **Unleashing The Impossible**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Programming

Galen Marek sat in the _Rogue Shadow_, doing maintenance on the very ship itself. "I hope that the new upgrades I put into the ship are worth it." He said to himself, using what he learned from a computer class he took at Middleton High one day. He started to place a new circuit board into the mainframe of the Ship before rerouting some of the wires.

After a long while of working, Galen stopped to take a drink, reaching for his water bottle. "Guess that this new life on Earth was worth it." Galen told himself after having a nice long drink.

Just then, Galen's phone started to ring. The undercover Jedi picked up his cellphone, flipped it open, and saw that Kim was calling. He grinned and placed the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Kim, what's up?" He asked.

At Kim's house, Kim was at her desk. There were papers all over the place as Kim started to pull hair out from her head in stress and anxiety. "Where _are_ you?!" Kim yelled. "The AP Trigonometry Test is tomorrow, and you promised that you'd help to tutor me!"

Galen bit his teeth as he started to get his backpack ready. "Sorry, Kim. I was at the shop, working on my bike." Galen lied convincingly.

"_How much longer until you're done?_" Kim then asked, more stress coming from her voice.

"I just finished up." Galen said, placing all of his books and materials into his backpack. "And give or take at least thirty minutes, I'm on my way home right now," Galen also added on. "And don't worry, the minute I get home, I'll help you study for the Trig Test."

"_Thanks, Galen. I knew I could count on you._" Kim said.

"Any time." Galen replied back. Kim then hung up from her side of the line before Galen hung up from his.

Behind Galen, a man in his middle-ages was approaching Galen slowly, a blue lightsaber activated in his hands. He then ran towards Galen and swung his lightsaber, causing Galen to turn around and gasp. There stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, preparing an Ataru slash at Galen Marek, but all of a sudden, as he was about to land his blade, he stopped, and started to fizz. Obi-Wan Kenobi was really PROXY.

"I can't do it." PROXY stated hopelessly.

Galen looked to PROXY with both confusion and pity as he walked towards his friend, now on his knees. "Can't do what?"

"I'm trying to see if I am still of use even without my Primary Programming, but seeing as how I hesitated to kill you, it seems I have failed." PROXY answered sadly. "Without that Primary Programming, I'm now useless."

Galen sighed and shook his head before he picked PROXY up. "PROXY, you and I both know that that's not true." Galen said encouragingly. "You saved me from Vader twice, and that was all without the use of your Primary Programming." Galen then supported, getting PROXY to let out a sigh. "You're not useless."

"But with that Primary Programming, I felt like I had a purpose, something worth fighting for." PROXY lamented.

Galen looked down sadly to his Droid Friend and sighed. Suddenly, a thought entered his head. Galen then ran over to the desk monitor of the _Rogue Shadow_ and picked up a chip. He looked to it carefully before nodding. "This should do." Galen told himself with confidence.

Galen then got up and picked up PROXY off from the ground, bringing him to a chair. "Dr. Cyrus Bortel gave me this chip after I returned the Neuro Imperious to him following my first mission as Starkiller." Galen explained.

PROXY looked to the chip curiously. "What is it?" He asked, trying to scan and inspect the chip.

"Bortel called it a 'Lost Data Retriever', I think." Galen answered, opening up a compartment in the back of PROXY's head. "According to him, it should help retrieve any lost memories or data." Starkiller explained further on. "With this, I think that I can help you to regain your Primary Programming that was lost on Raxus Prime back then." Galen also said.

"So, I can once again have my Primary Programming?" PROXY asked.

"Let's just cross our fingers and hope that this chip is able to do that." Galen said. "After all, we are from another Universe." He then added on.

PROXY nodded at this and tilted his head forwards. "I'm ready." The Droid then said.

Galen nodded and then started to place the chip into PROXY's head. "The installation may cause you to shut down for a while, but this could be worth it." Galen reminded PROXY. The Droid then went offline as Galen then looked over to his watch. "Damn!" He cursed to himself. Galen then left a note on the monitor, saying, "Need to help tutor Kim. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Galen then got onto his bike and rode as fast as he could towards the Possible House

As Galen left, PROXY then started to reboot, his eyes now glowing red.

Meanwhile, a Global Justice was taking Professor Dementor back to HQ. Will Du looked to the screen as he spoke with Dr. Director. "Dementor is currently under heavy guard, Director, and will be at Global Justice HQ soon."

"_Thank you, Agent Du. What was Kim Possible's report on the capture of Professor Dementor?_" Dr. Director asked.

"She reported that a new hero by the name of Starkiller helped her capture Dementor and prevent him from any attempted thefts at the Military Base." Agent Will Du reported.

Before Will could go on, a blast shot down the blades of the helicopter, sending it down. Dementor started to stutter and stammer in surprise. "What's happening?!" He yelled.

At that moment, the helicopter door exploded, and there was a smokescreen. Will Du coughed before he then saw someone in green armor carry Dementor away from the wreckage. "Freeze!" Will called out, sending out a taser cord. The man in green knocked aside the cord before he shot a dart at Du. The Agent groaned as he faltered backwards, pulling out the dart before falling into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was the man in green armor take off with Dementor in some kind of ship, flying off into the night.

The next day, at Middleton High, the school reader board read, "Trig it up, raise those grades!" A figure then approached the school, looking to a picture of a student with an Asian ethnic look, wearing a Mohawk, black pants, and a red coat covering a black shirt. The picture was soon scanned, and the figure was now the boy on the picture. He looked around and narrowed his eyes, glowing red, before he then entered the school.

Inside of the school, AP Trigonometry Class was over. Every student walking out all sighed in relief, except for Kim, Ron and Galen. Ron looked to his sheet and pulled his fist down in excitement. "Booyah! An 'A-'!" He exclaimed.

Galen looked to his sheet and grinned. "Simple 'A'." He stated.

Kim looked to her sheet next and smiled before Mr. Barkin came to collect the tests. "Congratulations for all getting exceptional 'A's on your Trigonometry Tests, especially _you,_ Marek." Barkin complimented the three.

Kim, Galen and Ron all nodded before Mr. Barkin went back into the room to grade the rest of the tests.

Kim smiled and hugged Galen. "Oh, thanks for the tutoring!" She exclaimed. "I would have never passed the test without you!"

Galen chuckled and released himself from Kim's grip. "_I_ did the tutoring, _you_ did the impossible." He stated.

"Yeah, but then again, she _is_ Kim Possible." Ron added on.

"I _can_ do anything." Kim said, causing the three to laugh before joining up with Monique.

""A-'." Monique stated. The four all chuckled before walking off to lunch, Bonnie watching them all enviously before walking to the Locker Room.

Right after, Hirotaka entered the building, the same boy who was on the poster outside. He looked towards Galen with Kim, Ron and Monique before then looking over towards Bonnie. A vicious grin emerged on his face before walking off after her.

In the Girls' Locker Room, Bonnie and Tara were both getting into their Cheerleader Uniforms, Bonnie in angst. "I'm telling you, Tara, Kim Possible thinks that she can do just _everything!_" Bonnie complained. "If she thinks she's all that, then Kimmie's got another thing coming!" She exclaimed. Tara rolled her eyes before Bonnie went on. "And _Galen!_ Ugh, that _Galen!_" Bonnie viciously hissed. "He's always trying to act cool, but he's nothing but a wimp, like _Possible_ or that loser, _Stoppable!_"

Tara sighed in exasperation as she placed on her shoes. "Bonnie, you know what they say," Tara started out in an attempt to calm Bonnie down. However, while she was talking, Hirotaka entered the room and glared at Bonnie. Before the mean cheerleader could say anything, she was thrown into a locker, where some blood spilt from the impact. There was a low whirring noise before Tara got up to straighten her hair. "We're all human, and all the same, so you have no right in prejudicing Kim, Ron _or_ Galen like that." Tara stated. "You wouldn't like that kind of smack-talk now, would you?"

Tara listened for a response from Bonnie, but heard nothing. Tara raised her eyebrows in confusion and curiosity before she turned around. "Bonnie Rockwaller, did you even listen to what I just said?!" She yelled out. Just then, Tara saw Bonnie standing right behind her, standing still as if she were in a trance. "Bonnie?" Tara asked. Bonnie just said nothing at this. Her eyes then glowed red before Tara started to stutter in shock. Bonnie Slasher-Smiled Tara before lashing out her hands and charging towards her with a snarl.

As soon as lunch was over, Kim, Galen, Ron and Monique all headed towards the gym. "I hope that you're as good as a Captain for the Cheerleading Squad as everyone claims." Galen said.

Kim chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Just wait and see. Placing my Cheerleader clothes under my normal ones was a quick way to get ahead of everyone, so it'd be best if you saw the _whole_ Squad do their thing." Kim mused.

Just then, a loud, high-pitched girl scream was heard. Kim, Ron, Monique and Galen all looked around to see where the scream was coming from.

In the AP Trigonometry Classroom, Mr. Barkin had just finished grading Bonnie's test. "'F-', Rockwaller." He said to himself with much disappointment. Before he could move onto the next test to grade, he heard the scream as well. He yelled in surprise before he reached for the phone. "911! We have a Code Yellow! Repeat! Code Yellow!" He called out anxiously and nervously.

All around the school, the scream was heard. After about thirty seconds, the sound of the scream ceased. Kim looked to Ron and Monique, all with widened eyes of shock. "That was Tara!" Kim exclaimed.

"What happened?" Ron then asked.

Kim then picked up her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade. "Wade! Can you tap into the school security cameras?" Kim asked.

Wade took a sip of his drink before looking to Kim. "_I'll do that, but I got a call from Will Du._"

Kim rolled her eyes and looked over to Ron. "The Global Justice Agent who shadowed me when I first had to deal with Duff Killigan?" Kim asked, remembering Will Du.

"_Yeah._" Wade replied as he leaned forwards in his chair. "_He was attacked last night by the same man in green armor who freed Drakken and Shego from Scotland Yard._" Wade stated. "_Will was able to see that the man in armor was armed with explosives, some sort of gun, and his main use of transportation was a large ship._" Wade went on. "_The man also freed Professor Dementor on his way to the Global Justice Headquarters._"

"Grr!" Kim then growled angrily. "Who does this guy think he is, a recruiter?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Three freed villains and one mercenary, huh?" Monique then asked.

"_Oh, by the way,_" Wade added on. "_I was able to make the picture quality from the mercenary's first attack clearer, thanks to Galen's help._" He stated. "_I'll send you a picture, but I'll tap into the security cams first._"

"Please and thank you." Kim replied back happily, hanging up soon afterwards. She then looked over to Galen. "We're going to check out what happened in the Locker Room. Mind staying here for a while?" Kim asked.

Galen chuckled and nodded before he sent a kind salute towards them. "Please and thank you, like you always say." Galen replied back.

Kim, Ron and Monique all smiled before they all ran off towards the Locker Room. Galen then walked over towards the bleachers, taking a seat. He started to look at the entire gymnasium, smiling at how everything looked. "You know, I bet that Kim really is all that after all." Galen said to himself.

All of a sudden, the Force started to hit Galen. He gasped as he sensed an attack coming from the side. Quickly, Galen twirled into the air just in time to avoid a flying dropkick. Galen looked and then saw that the one who attacked him was Bonnie. "Bonnie?!" Galen called out in disbelief.

Bonnie only grinned and twirled onto the ground, sending a punch towards Galen. Luckily, Galen was able to block the punch before throwing Bonnie off. The cheerleader just flipped in the air and gave Galen a vicious and devious grin.

Galen looked to Bonnie before he scoffed and walked away, waving his hand at her. "This is ridiculous, Bonnie." He spat. "Now, leave me alone and do whatever it is that you were doing."

Bonnie's grin then turned into a scowl. She took a step forwards before then performing a large backflip into the air, landing on the wall. Galen heard this happen and then turned around, seeing Bonnie leap off of the wall and then perform a dropkick at Galen. Galen twirled out of the way before he then blocked a punch, followed by a roundhouse kick. "Bonnie! What are you going?!" Galen yelled out.

Bonnie cackled as she got into a fighting stance. "Oh, you know me, _Galen!_ I _always_ go for the **KILL!**" Bonnie exclaimed. Galen raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. Before he could even ask what she meant, Bonnie attacked again with a left hook. Galen wiped his arm out in front of him, sending Bonnie's fist away before they both got to an equal distance.

Galen and Bonnie both stared each other down, waiting for one or the other to attack. Finally, Bonnie charged forwards and performed a high roundhouse kick. Galen ducked over it before Bonnie then elbowed him in the back. Galen was caught off-guard by this attack and was sent back. He turned around and saw Bonnie then attempt a straight jab at Galen's head. The Jedi, however, grabbed her fist and then kneed her in the stomach, but Bonnie then grabbed Galen by the neck. Galen was nearly strangled by the sudden attack, but then countered back by punching Bonnie's fists. Bonnie then attempted a right jab, but Galen blocked it with his left fist before he sent a right jab back, but Bonnie then grabbed his fist, and the two twirled around each other as the bell then rang.

Kim, Ron, Monique and the rest of the Cheer Squad, as well as the School Band, entered the gym. Everyone soon gasped when they saw Galen and Bonnie locking fists with each other. The two fighters both panted before throwing each other off, Bonnie attacking first.

"Um," Ron said before he placed his hand up to Kim's ear. "Is it me, or is Bonnie going too far with her bad grade since you, Monique, Galen and I all got 'A's?" He whispered.

"She looks like my brother, only after he gets an entire bowl of spicy Buffalo Wings mixed with Diablo Sauce, peppers, garlic, and turkey bacon." Monique stated, placing her hand to her chin as Mr. Barkin then entered the gym.

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" Barkin exclaimed as his eyes went wide. "Is Rockwaller really going this far because of her bad grade and that I gave you, Watkins, Stoppable and Marek all perfect 'A's?!" Mr. Barkin yelled out to Kim.

"I'm not so sure, Mr. Barkin, but this is a new low, even for Bonnie." Kim replied, placing her hand to her chin as well before Galen and Bonnie clashed their legs with each other.

Both Galen and Bonnie twirled in the air before they landed a safe distance away from each other. The two then waited fro the second bell to ring before Galen charged towards Bonnie, who just cackled and cracked her knuckled before charging back in response. The two leapt into the air and sent punched towards each other simultaneously.

Both of the fighters landed soon afterwards. Bonnie sent a swing from her leg towards Galen, but he knocked aside her kick before the two then elbowed each other in the stomachs, sending each other back again. Galen attempted twin overhead swings, but Bonnie ducked and jumped up to attack again. Galen then jumped into the air to perform a bicycle kick, but Bonnie dodged it and swung her right arm downwards. Galen threw her off only to meet the cheerleader's left swing. Galen attacked swiftly as Bonnie dodged aggressively, and she soon twirled Galen into the air. The two resumed their fighting stances as Bonnie struck with two lower kicks, followed by Galen attacking with a high roundhouse kick and a downward kick. Bonnie struck with a high overhead roundhouse kick of her own while Galen ducked. As he got back up, he saw Bonnie attempt another dropkick, but Galen leapt into the air to perform a counter kick. The two collided with each other, both being sent towards the ground.

Everyone gasped as Galen started to clench his chest while Bonnie weakly got up. Her eyes flickered red before she sent a growl towards Galen. "Next time for sure!" Bonnie exclaimed viciously before she then ran towards the crowd, jumping over all of them.

Every student looked on in surprise before Kim, Ron and Monique all ran towards Galen. "Galen, you okay?" Kim asked, taking out her Kimmunicator to scan Galen for any injuries.

Galen nodded and placed up his hand. "I'm alright." He reassured them all. "But what happened to Bonnie to get her to attack me?" he then asked. _Did she know about my secret identity?_ He thought to himself.

Just then, large gasps were heard from everyone. Tara soon came limping in, her left elbow looking as if it had been stabbed, as blood started to drip from it. "Help… me!" she called out. Galen, Kim, Ron and Monique all gasped at this before Tara then fell to the ground unconscious, her blood continuing to spill.

"Tara, wait!" Bonnie's voice then called out. Everyone let Bonnie through, but all gasped when she finally got into the gym. Galen, Kim, Ron and Monique all gasped at Bonnie as well before she gave them all a confused look on her face. "What?" she asked angrily. The four then narrowed their eyes towards Bonnie, causing Bonnie to look down to her hands. She gasped as she then saw blood stained on them.

Mr. Barkin then grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder. "I think we've seen enough!" he exclaimed as the policemen came in.

Bonnie stuttered as she looked from the blood to Tara to the police. "Mr. Barkin, I don't understand!"

"Bonnie Rockwaller, you are now hereby suspended from school for a month!" Barkin then yelled out. A policeman then cuffed Bonnie as she was then escorted towards the door by two more policemen. "And you are now under arrest for assaulting a student and attempted murder!" Barkin added on.

Bonnie panted and whimpered as she looked around to all the students, glaring at her with anger and disappointment. "But-buts… I didn't do it!" Bonnie yelled out before she was then placed into an armored truck. "I didn't do it!" she yelled out again as the police then left. An ambulance carrying the unconscious Tara then ran alongside the convoy before Galen, Kim, Ron and Monique all looked with confusion and worry.

_**One Day Later…**_

Kim walked into the Middleton Juvenile Prison, escorted by two guards. "_Kim, are you sure that you really want to do this?_" Wade asked. "_You saw what happened. Bonnie attacked Galen, and then she nearly killed Tara. There was blood on her hands there!_" Wade exclaimed. "_Am I the only one with some common sense around here?_"

Kim sighed and looked down to her Kimmunicator as Ron followed behind Kim with two more guards. "Wade, I know Bonnie, and sudden attack on students and attempted murder _aren't_ her kinds of things." Kim reasoned. "There's something more to this than meets the eye."

Soon, Kim, Ron and the guards all arrived at an Interrogation Room. "Be careful in there, Miss Possible." One of the guards said. "We don't want to lose another girl to this murderer."

"Guys, I'll do the talking." Kim then said. The guards all nodded as Kim then looked over towards Ron. "Stay out here, and keep a lookout." She ordered.

Ron saluted. "Aye-aye!" he exclaimed.

Rufus then came out and saluted the same way Ron did. "Aye-aye!" he exclaimed too.

Kim rolled her eyes before she then entered the room. Inside was Bonnie behind a glass wall. Her hands were cuffed, her hair was messed up, and she was now in an orange prisoner uniform. Kim walked up and then placed a box and a cup on top of the table, getting Bonnie's attention. "Bonnie Rockwaller, you have a visitor." Kim said.

Bonnie just looked over to Kim and scoffed. "Let me guess: you're here to _gloat_ about never being the one behind bars?" Bonnie spat.

Kim shook her head at Bonnie. "No. I'm here because as much as neither of us can believe it, I don't think you were behind anything at school yesterday." Kim stated.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her shackled hands in exasperation. "Great! Now I'm going crazy because my enemy wants to help me." She drawled.

Kim growled and narrowed her eyes at Bonnie before she then opened up the box, revealing some custard pie. Bonnie gasped at the sight of the box, but Kim then closed it. "You can eat it only if you answer my questions." Kim reasoned.

Bonnie grumbled upon hearing this. "_Fine!_" she drawled.

Kim then placed down a recorder as she started her interrogation. "What do you remember happen before everything went crazy at school yesterday?" Kim asked first.

Bonnie looked up to Kim as she started to try her hardest to remember. "Well, I was really pissed about my grade in the Trig Test, and while I was in the Locker Room, I was talking to Tara about how much I despised you." Bonnie started out. Kim continued to record and listen before Bonnie went on. "When I was about to leave, _Hirotaka_ appeared in front of me and then threw me to a locker."

Kim scoffed and made a grin as she looked to Bonnie with an eyebrow raised. "_Hirotaka?_ The Japanese Exchange Student for Ron a couple months ago before Christmas?" Kim asked in disbelief. "Are you making this all up?"

"No!" Bonnie spat, slamming her fists down onto the table. She was about to get angrier until the guard behind her raised his jute. Bonnie then calmed down as she sat back in her seat. "For certain, it was Hirotaka, but he felt _cold_ and _metallic_." Bonnie went on.

"And your activity during your attack on Galen?"

"Look, Kim! When I was thrown into the locker, I was out cold! The minute I woke up, Tara was looking to me with horror, and when I tried to talk to her, I found blood on my hands." Bonnie exclaimed.

Kim then placed a hand on her hip as she took out the Kimmunicator. "Really?" she asked. "Well then, who do you think _this_ is, attacking Galen in the gym?" Kim added on, showing the security footage of Galen and Bonnie's battle.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the figure and gritted her teeth. "That's not me," she started out before she then showed Kim her still blood-stained hands. "And this isn't even Tara's blood."

Outside, Ron had his Hairdryer Grappling Gun out, prepared to take anyone down should an attack occur. The guards just did nothing as this happened. "I'm clear. How are you down there, buddy?" Ron asked Rufus.

Rufus squeaked as he held up his fingers in a gun form. "All clear!" he said back.

Just then, something dashed by. The guards all took out their guns before green blasts were sent towards them, causing the guards to disappear. Ron and Rufus gasped to then see some sort of white-armored man appear and then lunge towards Ron and Rufus, the two unable to scream from the horror.

Kim started to take a scan of the blood on Bonnie's hands before looking to Wade. "How long until you can get a full blood analysis, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_It shouldn't be too long. Give me about ten minutes._" Wade replied back.

Kim nodded before she then looked to Bonnie, still looking nervous. Kim then opened up the low compartment and slid the pie under it. "Eat it while it's still hot. Brick made it just for you." She said sternly.

Bonnie nodded before she started to eat at the pie while Kim left with her recorder. Kim then also slid the cup of water to Bonnie in the compartment, which Bonnie drank.

Outside, Kim noticed that all of the guards were gone. She looked around before looking to Ron, who, for some reason, had his back turned to her. "Ron, what happened to the guards?" she asked sternly.

"They all left." Ron replied back in a deep voice.

Kim tilted her head at Ron in curiosity. "Come on, Ron. We have what we came for." She then said.

Then, it happened. Ron started to turn his head around, so much that his head twisted in a 180˚ turn. Kim shivered at the sight of this before Ron then ran towards Kim, pulling back his fist and then releasing it.

Kim gasped and blocked the fist before Ron sent another punch towards her. "Ron, what the Hell has gotten into you?!" she exclaimed. "This isn't you! We have a culprit on the loose!"

"Kim Possible, get out of my way." Ron demanded in the same deep voice. Kim raised an eyebrow before Ron then kneed her in the chest. "I must find Starkiller."

Kim groaned and rolled her eyes. "Doesn't everybody nowadays?" she drawled. Ron then took the chance to kick Kim away, causing her to fall to the ground. She growled in anger as she looked up to Ron, now grabbing her by the neck. "Rufus, if you turned against me too, then I am going to freak!" Kim exclaimed.

Just then, both Kim and Ron heard some groaning. They both turned to see another Ron coming out from a closet, holding his hand to his head. "Man, that tanked." He said to himself.

Rufus then came out, holding his hand to his head as well. "Ow, ow, ow." He said.

Kim gasped and then ran to the two. "Ron, Rufus!" she exclaimed, hugging them both.

Ron gasped at this before he then noticed the other Ron standing behind Kim. "Kim! He's an imposter!" Ron exclaimed.

The fake Ron then gritted his teeth before he jumped to attack. Ron gasped before Kim then leapt into the air, dropkicking at the faker and sending him to the far side of the hall. "Nicely kicked, KP!" Ron exclaimed.

Ron then charged at his imposter, who attempted a low jab. Ron blocked the fist before he then attempted a right hook, which was blocked by his imposter. The fake Ron then jabbed forwards, but Kim then leapt in and kicked him aside. The fake Ron was sent back once again before he blocked a left hook, followed by a right kick and another left hook from the real Ron before Kim then kicked the imposter aside.

The Fake Ron looked to both of them and scowled. "You're wasting my time here! Starkiller is mine, and if you get in my way again, you'll be Star-_Killed!_" the imposter added on. Rufus then started to bite at the Fake Ron, but he dropped to the ground as if he had bitten metal. The Fake Ron then ran away.

Ron picked up Rufus as Kim placed her hands on her hips. "What does that guy want with Starkiller?" she asked.

Ron then looked to Rufus and then pulled on Kim's shirt. "Uh, Kim? Was that guy human, because Rufus has some shrapnel in his teeth." Ron asked, showing Kim Rufus's teeth with metal in it.

"Interesting," Kim stated. She then took out her Kimmunicator and saw Wade on the screen. "Wade, what you got?" she asked.

Wade looked up and showed some papers. "_I ran the test, and the blood on Bonnie's hands were none other than her own_." Wade reported. "_Whoever knocked Bonnie into the locker must have thrown her pretty hard, because there's some shrapnel from the cuts in her hands_."

Kim gasped as she then looked to Rufus. "_Shrapnel_." She then repeated. A thought then entered her head as she reentered the Interrogation Room. "Let Bonnie go. The blood on her hands was her own." Kim ordered, showing the footage and the scans to the guards.

After letting Bonnie go, Kim and Ron ran outside. "Man, she was overdramatic about being freed." Ron stated.

Bonnie then ran out and kissed the grass. "Finally! I'm free!" she yelled out, running off home.

"She was only there for twenty-two hours." Kim wondered. Both she and Ron looked to each other before shrugging. Kim then took out her Kimmunicator again and looked to Wade. "Wade, we need a lock on Starkiller's ship."

"Don't bother." Starkiller's voice then said. Both Kim and Ron exclaimed in surprise as they saw Starkiller walk out from the shadows, wearing tan Jedi Robes this time.

"Dude, what happened to your black costume with the chest plate?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Maybe he likes to change his wardrobe for missions!" Kim whispered.

"Correct." Starkiller then said, now appearing behind them.

Kim and Ron both yelled in surprise as they looked to Starkiller. "You know, even when I know you're coming, I still can't get used to that." Kim stated.

"You needed a lock on my ship." Starkiller deducted as he looked to Bonnie, acting crazy ever since she was released. He then looked back to Kim and Ron and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Dude, there's some sort of shapeshifting metal man out there who wants you dead!" Ron exclaimed.

"Judging by how there was shrapnel in both Bonnie's hands and in Rufus's teeth, the shapeshifter must be a robot." Kim then deducted.

Starkiller nodded before he looked back to Bonnie. "Better call your mother to remove the shrapnel from Bonnie."

Kim nodded and took out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, send a message to my mom to perform some surgery on Bonnie." She said.

"_Got it._" Wade replied, typing at his computer.

Kim then looked over towards Starkiller and Ron. "Who could make a killer shapeshifting robot that only wants Starkiller?" She asked.

"Only made three enemies: Drakken, Shego and Professor Dementor." Starkiller stated as he shifted his hood. "Has to be one of them." Starkiller also added on.

A thought then entered Ron's head before he spoke up. "Didn't Drakken create the BeBe Bots to get back at Kim's dad and his friends?" Ron asked. "Drakken could be trying to get back at Starkiller this time for defeating him so easily."

Kim nodded at this. "We'll head to Drakken's lair and put a stop to his plan." She said.

Starkiller nodded before he then pressed a button on his gauntlet. The two then watched as Dr. Ann Possible came with an ambulance to pick Bonnie up before the _Rogue Shadow_ then flew into the air after Kim's mom left. "Get in." Starkiller told both Kim and Ron, judging his head to the walkway on the ship.

Galen then remembered that he left a note in the _Rogue Shadow_ yesterday to let PROXY know where he was. He then turned back to the two before he backflipped into the ship. "I'll get the engines started." Starkiller said to Kim and Ron before he then entered the ship.

Inside, Starkiller started to get the ship ready for launch. However, when he looked to the console, he saw that the note he left for PROXY was ripped up. "PROXY?" He called out, turning around to try to find his Droid Friend. There was no response. _Hope nothing happened to him._ Galen thought to himself before he landed the _Rogue Shadow_ to let Kim and Ron in.

"I'd say 'thanks for the ride, Starkiller' but to be honest, I don't know what I owe you." Kim stated as she and Ron took a seat inside of the ship.

"Well, Kim, it's the least I could do ever since you inspired me to become a hero." Starkiller replied back as he started to get the Hyperdrive Engine ready.

Kim blushed a little at this as Ron smiled to her. "Oh, no big. I'm always there to help people." Kim answered back.

Starkiller chuckled before he reached for the throttle. "Preparing the jump to Lightspeed." He stated.

"_Lightspeed?_ What's _that?_" Ron asked curiously.

"It will get us to Drakken lair within seconds." Starkiller explained to Ron. "Hang on tight." He then said.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Rufus exclaimed excitedly as he came out of Ron's pocket.

Soon, the ship bolted off into the sky, and the four headed towards Drakken's lair on his island.

At Drakken's lair, Doctor Drakken cackled before he turned around. "And _so,_ Kim Possible, with the power of my OOO..." Drakken started out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Shego then interrupted. "_OOO?_" She asked.

"It stands for the **O**xygen **O**utput **O**scillator, Shego." Drakken then said. "Also means 'King' in Japanese, as I learned when we attempted to take control of the Nakasumi Toy Company in Japan."

Shego sighed in exasperation before waving her hand tiredly towards Drakken. "Go on." She said.

"With my OOO, I shall drain the Earth's Atmosphere of its oxygen, and everyone will come to us for fresh air, since Shego and I will be the only ones with oxygen on the planet!" Drakken the exclaimed. He took a deep breath before looking to a mold that he made of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. "So, how was that?" He then asked Shego.

Shego continued to file her nails before boringly placing her hand up to Drakken. "Like it, except you forgot to include Starkiller." She reminded Drakken.

Drakken growled as he looked to his board. "I knew I should have asked those Fashionistas for more clay!" He complained. "Now I'll have to make a mold of _Starkiller,_ and practice my big speech all over again before I send out the message!"

Just then, the wall burst down, causing both Drakken and Shego to gasp. A large ship stood where the wall was before Kim, Ron and Starkiller all jumped out. "Game over, Drakken!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim Possible?! Starkiller?! The buffoon who always loses his pants?!" Drakken exclaimed in surprise. "Do you even _know_ my plan?! Whatever happened to us always placing the hit on your site _before_ breaking down my property?!"

Ron stepped up and unsheathed his Hairdryer Grappling Gun. "I don't always lose my pants!" He exclaimed. Kim took out her Hairdryer Grappling Gun and the two shot at the wall behind Drakken while letting go of their guns. Drakken gasped as the hooks hit the wall, followed by the gun hilts slamming into his chest and pinning him to the wall as well.

Shego looked in surprise and ran in to attack. At that moment, Starkiller then clashed with her, using one purple lightsaber and one silver lightsaber. Shego took notice of the lightsabers and ceased her attack. "Hey, hold on, wait a minute." She said, causing Starkiller to temporarily stand down. "What happened to your white and grey suit with your blue swords?" She asked. "You're now wearing a tan karate suit with violet and grey swords." Shego added on in confusion.

"I like to switch things up every once in a while." Starkiller replied back. With that, he Force-Lifted four slabs from the damaged wall towards Shego, which pinned her right to the wall next to Drakken.

"We're onto you!" Starkiller yelled out to the two villains.

Kim was about to speak up until she noticed the two molds of her and Ron. "Okay, what's with the dummies?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Why does my model not have any pants?" Ron asked, inspecting the model of him bereft of pants and only his shirt. Rufus also complained at how a pink starfish was in place of him.

"Where am I?" Starkiller then asked.

"Look! I was rehearsing for when you come, get captured, and I gloat about my plan!" Drakken exclaimed in anger. "However, none of my henchmen were here due to them all being at jury duty, so don't even bother asking!"

"Well, we already know your plan!" Kim remarked.

Drakken yelled out in frustration upon hearing this. "Oh, come on!" He complained. "You never even _heard_ my plan, and I never got to gloat yet!"

"You're operation is shut down, and we're about to turn your own plan against you!" Kim yelled out.

"What she said!" Ron exclaimed as well.

Drakken gasped upon hearing this and years immediately started to pour from his eyes. "Okay! You can take over the world, just let us keep our oxygen, and let us at least Europe!" Drakken yelled out in agony.

Kim's eyes widened as she looked to Starkiller first and then to Ron. "Oxygen?" She asked.

"Letting them _keep_ their oxygen?" Starkiller the asked in confusion.

"What is it with Drakken always wanting Europe?" Ron then asked. Both Kim and Starkiller then shot Ron death glares while Rufus grabbed Ron by the face and slapped him. "What?! Am I the only one who ever wonders this?!"

"One sidekick to another." Shego drawled.

"We're not here because you wanted to steal the Earth's Oxygen." Starkiller stated as he aimed his lightsaber towards Drakken and Shego.

"You made a shapeshifting robot that put Bonnie in jail, nearly killed Tara, knocked me and Rufus out, attacked our friend, and is after Starkiller!" Ron cleared up.

Drakken scoffed and attempted to cross his arms. However, due to the Hairdryer Grappling Guns holding him back, he couldn't. Before he could complain again, he stopped, now in confusion. "A robot that can shapeshift?" he then asked. The three heroes nodded before Drakken laughed. "So, this _isn't_ about my OOO?" he asked.

Kim, Ron and Starkiller all looked to each other with confusion before turning back to Dr. Drakken. "Um, what's an OOO?" Ron asked.

"**O**xygen **O**utput **O**scillator." Shego explained, rolling her eyes as she tried to get free as well.

"Ah, well, _that_ explains so much." Kim stated sarcastically.

Starkiller then deactivated his lightsaber. "You _didn't_ create the shapeshifting robot?" he asked.

Drakken shook his head. "No," Drakken replied. All of a sudden, a devilish grin appeared on his face. "However, you _have_ given me an idea for a new cloning idea that does _not_ involve DNA!" Drakken then exclaimed.

Starkiller gasped when he heard this and immediately reached into Kim's backpack. "Hey!" Kim exclaimed as Starkiller then pulled out her normal hairdryer.

Galen aimed the hairdryer directly towards Drakken and Shego with a clear shot. "Don't even _think_ about it!" he ordered.

Shego scoffed. "Or else what?" she asked. "You'll give us all a bad hair day?"

"No, I'll erase your memories, _all_ of them." Starkiller remarked. Both Kim and Ron gave Starkiller confused looks before he chuckled and looked to the hairdryer. "This may _look_ like a normal hairdryer, but Wade made it so that it's an Amnesia Ray." Starkiller explained. "If you even have a single _thought_ on creating your own shapeshifting robot, I'll erase all your memories, and say, make you two think that you are a couple." Starkiller then teased.

Drakken and Shego both stood in shock before they then looked to each other. They chuckled before turning back to Starkiller. "We were just… _kidding_ about that ideas. Right, Dr. D?" Shego asked.

"Right!" Drakken exclaimed. "Not a single though came into our heads." Drakken then added on.

Starkiller chuckled and the three then walked away, Kim then shot a blast towards the OOO, causing it to explode as they left.

Kim then reached for her Kimmunicator and looked to Wade. "Props on the Amnesia Ray there, Wade." Kim congratulated.

Wade looked to Kim with an eyebrow raised. "_What?_" he asked. "_I don't recall making an Amnesia Ray._"

Ron laughed when he heard this. "Good one, Wade! An amnesia joke!"

Starkiller chuckled and took out the hairdryer. "He _didn't_ make an Amnesia Ray." Starkiller began to explain. "I was just able to trick Drakken and Shego into thinking that it was, and from the looks of it, it worked." Galen explained.

Everyone then chuckled at Starkiller's gambit as they approached the _Rogue Shadow_. All of a sudden, an explosion occurred, knocking them all back. Galen, Kim and Ron all groaned in pain as they then saw someone emerge from the smoke. The figure was feminine, and she had a silver lightsaber hilt in her hands.

Kim gasped immediately when she recognized who the figure was. "Monique?!" she asked in much disbelief.

Monique looked up and grinned before she then activated her lightsaber, glowing red. "I warned you that there would be a next time, Starkiller!" Monique then exclaimed, holding her lightsaber ready.

"Monique, what's with the laser sword?" Kim asked.

"It's called a lightsaber." Starkiller replied. "And I have a funny feeling that that's not Monique." Starkiller added on.

Starkiller activated his lightsaber in its reverse stance and then charged towards Monique. Monique only cackled viciously, performing a Vaapad strike towards Starkiller, in which he used Niman to defend himself.

Kim and Ron remained on the ground as they watched the battle. "Why does red always have to represent evil?!" Ron called out.

"Hey, hello!" Kim, Drakken and Shego then called out.

Ron chuckled nervously before he looked to Shego. "Well, Shego's green with envy, Drakken's blue and rude, and you're…" Ron started out before he looked to Kim, who sent him a growl as Starkiller and Monique continued to clash lightsabers. "Well, redheads aren't evil, sorry." Ron then finished up, gaining smiles from them all.

Starkiller was thrown back by a kick from Monique. He quickly recovered to then block a Soresu strike from her. _Bonnie attacked me, wanting me dead, Ron was trying to find and kill me, and now Monique?_ Starkiller thought to himself. Just then, another thought entered his head. _PROXY!_ He mentally exclaimed.

Starkiller then broke off with Monique before punching her in the head. Monique was thrown off by this, giving Starkiller enough time to stab her in the stomach. Kim, Ron, Drakken and Shego all gasped at this before Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber and ran towards Kim and Ron. "You _killed_ her?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

"She wasn't human!" Starkiller exclaimed, dragging the two of them towards the _Rogue Shadow_. "We have to get out of here, now!"

As soon as everyone got into the _Rogue Shadow_, Starkiller took off. The Monique imposter just got back up from the ground and looked to the _Rogue Shadow_ taking off before she then started to fizz. Within a flash, Monique was now Shego, using her plasma to take off after the heroes. Drakken and Shego's jaws dropped with disbelief as they saw this.

In the ship, Kim and Ron started to strap in. "Mind telling us what the Hell is going on here?" Kim asked as she prepared her Hairdryer Grappling Hook and her Kimmunicator.

"That robot possesses the ability to shapeshift into anyone, and it has a Primary Programming to kill me." Starkiller replied as he started to get to work on the monitors.

"Primary Programming?" Ron asked. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Before Starkiller could answer, the ship was then hit. Galen looked outside to see Shego flying towards them. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed the "Autopilot" button on the console and then opened up the hatch. "Get out when you can!" Starkiller called out to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. "I'll take care of our stalker here!" Starkiller yelled. Both Kim and Ron nodded before Starkiller then leapt out of the _Rogue Shadow_, using the Force to kick himself on the air and towards Shego. "You're going down!" Starkiller exclaimed.

Kim and Ron soon landed back on the ground, watching the _Rogue Shadow_ land itself on the ground elsewhere. "Up in the sky!" Ron exclaimed, pointing a finger towards where Starkiller and Shego were battling. Rufus exclaimed in a really nervous tone as the two then charged up their fists with energy.

Starkiller and Shego both swung at each other with fury, neither backing down. Shego used her plasma to get her to float more while Starkiller used the Force to continue flying. The two then charged at each other, both preparing to punch one another.

At Middleton High, Bonnie was talking to Tara. "Look, I didn't mean to be mad like that yesterday." Bonnie stated. "Didn't know how to get it off."

"Look, according to Kim, you were framed." Tara replied. "No harm done."

Just then, Starkiller and Shego came charging in through the ceiling. Every student gasped at this as Kim and Ron then entered the school. Starkiller got up and wiped off some blood from his cheek. He unsheathed his lightsabers soon afterwards. Shego looked to Starkiller and scoffed, fizzing once again. Within minutes, she was now Kim Possible, and she unsheathed a double-bladed lightsaber hilt. The two activated their blades and then charged at each other.

Starkiller threw himself into Kim, throwing both of them into the gym. Starkiller then pressed his lightsabers against Kim's, but the imposter was able to kick Starkiller away. Starkiller regained his footing and glared at the imposter.

"Considering the Trial I put you through before, you seem to have improved a little there, Jedi." Kim's imposter remarked.

Starkiller held his lightsabers at the ready and glared at the imposter. "Do I know you?" he asked suspiciously.

The imposter chuckled and rolled her eyes as she strolled along the gym. "Oh, Starkiller, I don't think you could ever forget _me_." The imposter teased once again. "After all, you called me a witch and then stabbed me while I was the person you loved most."

Starkiller gasped and the thought then hit him. "Darth Phobos." He deducted in a serious tone. Phobos cackled and nodded before she fizzed from Kim to her real self. "How did you survive?" I _killed_ you before."

"The Force surrounds everyone, and its influence of the Dark Side can be extremely… _reviving_." Phobos replied. Starkiller's eyes widened as Phobos went on, "You see, when you killed me, I was already dead. The Darth Phobos you fought in the Temple was nothing more than a training program for Younglings."

"So _you_ hacked into PROXY and took full control of him!" Starkiller exclaimed. "It was _you_ from the very beginning!"

"No, it wasn't just me, Starkiller." Darth Phobos, still as Kim, remarked. "If you hadn't placed the chip into your Droid Friend in the first place, I would have never regained my ability to shapeshift and cause the destruction that the Sith were born to cause." Phobos said.

"You will never get away with this, Phobos!" Starkiller yelled as everyone got into the gym to see the fight.

"We'll see about that." Phobos then said, starting to shapeshift again. This time, she transformed into Bonnie, armed with a purple lightsaber. Phobos cackled as she charged towards Galen, the two clashing blades.

Kim gasped at the sight and then took out her Kimmunicator. "Wade! I need you to hack into the gym cameras and analyze the battle!" she ordered.

"_Already on it._" Wade stated, typing away at his computer.

Starkiller was starting to get pushed back by the Bonnie impersonator, but then threw her off and threw his lightsaber into her stomach. Phobos groaned before shapeshifting into Mr. Barkin with a lightsaber pike. Galen gasped and soon was armed with his golden lightsaber, stabbing it into the ground and clashing with Barkin. Phobos grabbed the lightsaber and then charged towards Galen, but he Force-Grabbed his purple lightsaber and struck back at Phobos before he twirled, kicking him away.

Phobos smirked at Galen before she then shapeshifted again, turning into Tara this time, armed with a black lightsaber. Tara yelled as she charged towards Starkiller, but he flipped through the air to avoid the blade and then, with the right timing, Starkiller disarmed Tara of her lightsaber and threw her into the bleachers.

Tara chuckled as she got out from the bleachers, continuing to fizz. "Like I said before, you have much to learn." Phobos quipped, fizzing to shapeshift once again. Starkiller raised an eyebrow before she then turned into someone who had changed his life, someone who he had loved for a long time, but never got the chance to see again. Darth Phobos was now Juno Eclipse, armed with the double-bladed lightsaber.

Starkiller aimed his lightsabers, but then thought back to what happened in the Temple when Phobos first performed this trick. He stabbed Juno with cold blood, never being able to forgive himself for that. Everyone waited for Starkiller to make his move, but he then lowered his blades. "No." He said softly. Everyone gasped when he said this as he then deactivated his lightsabers. "I won't hurt her, never again."

Phobos smirked upon hearting this and then charged at Galen. Kim gasped and then grabbed a fallen lightsaber, blocking Phobos's blade. Starkiller gasped and looked up to Kim. "Are you just going to give up now, after all you've done?!" Kim demanded in disbelief.

"This is a girl that I can't hurt anymore." Starkiller replied back. "I hurt her once, and it emotionally scarred me."

"So, let me get this straight." Kim stated as she threw both Phobos and the lightsaber off of her. "The Sitch is that you can't fight because your emotions are holding you back?!" she asked. Starkiller silently nodded before Kim scoffed. "What kind of crap is that?! I've gone through the same things!"

Starkiller looked up and gasped upon hearing this before Kim engaged Phobos as Juno in hand-to-hand combat. "I tried to hide from Josh Mankey on the day of the School Dance, fought over my best friend for a hot guy, and nearly ditched my family on Christmas to search for my best friend!" Kim exclaimed, blocking a jab from Juno. "And do you know what was my drive back then?" she asked.

Starkiller got up and scoffed. "What?" he asked.

"My emotions!" Kim yelled back, performing a butterfly twirl in the air. "Your emotions don't _restrain_ you, they _empower_ you!" Kim yelled out. She then sent a bicycle kick towards Juno before she ran back to Starkiller. "I don't know what may make you hold back on this bitch, but you are strong! Let go of the past! Move onto the present!"

Juno then slammed her lightsaber hilt against Kim, knocking her to the end of the room. Starkiller's eyes started to widen after hearing Kim's speech, and started to clench his fist.

Juno looked down to Kim with anger and activated her lightsaber. "You will _pay_ for your interference." Darth Phobos remarked. Kim gasped as Darth Phobos then raised her blade into the air.

Right as Darth Phobos was landing her blade, another blade activated. Kim looked up and then saw Starkiller with his blue blade, preventing Phobos from killing her. "You have played mind games with me for the last time, witch!" Starkiller exclaimed.

Juno gasped as she was then thrown off. Kim smiled and nodded to Starkiller. "Go for it." She said.

Starkiller turned around and nodded back before he began an onslaught towards Darth Phobos. Phobos remained in her form of Juno Eclipse, not believing what was happening. "No!" she exclaimed. "This girl is part of your memories!" she exclaimed.

"She's the one I love, and Woman, you're definitely not her." Starkiller spat back. With that, he sent a blast of Force Lightning towards her, sending her back.

Starkiller then started to approach Darth Phobos, now showing her true form. She panted with nervousness before shifting back into Juno Eclipse. "Please, don't hurt me!" Juno begged.

Starkiller closed his eyes and let a tear fall. "Juno… I'm sorry." He said. With that, he stabbed Juno in the chest, causing Phobos to scream. Her spirit then dissipated into the air before Starkiller looked down to Juno's body, starting to fizz. _Uh-oh_. He thought to himself, knowing what would happen next. Silently, Galen flicked his fingers, causing all the windows to shatter. Everyone gasped, and with this distraction, Starkiller carried PROXY, now revealing himself, and then Force-Sped away, no one noticing them.

The next day, on the _Rogue Shadow_, Galen was tending to PROXY. Galen sighed as he tended to his friend. He then went to his communications system at the console and started to type. "For those who are wondering what had happened to the shapeshifter, I, Starkiller, have taken him away to be dealt with." He typed. Satisfied with the message, Starkiller turned back to PROXY, who was holding his head in pain.

"Master, I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused." PROXY stated. "I didn't know that having my Primary Programming back would be so damaging."

Starkiller sighed and placed his hand on PROXY's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, PROXY. I got the chip, and when I placed it into you, Darth Phobos entered your systems." Galen explained. "It's about time you stopped focusing on the past, and started moving onto the present."

PROXY looked to Galen and nodded. "Thank you, Master." He said.

From a distance away, Boba Fett was watching everything. "Still have emotions for the pilot, don't you, Starkiller?" he asked. He cleared the sight from his helmet before walking to the _Slave I_. "Nevertheless, when I get to you, you'll face something much more emotional." With that, Fett walked into the _Slave I_ and took off.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that everyone liked this new chapter. Took me quite some time to get done. Still, the length of this chapter is sure to have been worth the wait. I'll update more often, I promise. Please feel free to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


End file.
